


Пленительный цветок — природы дикой дар

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Ah yes OCD, Class Issues, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Issues, Gangsters, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Past Drug Addiction, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, mixing aristocracy with gangsters is a bad idea, someone pls hug Ray he needs it
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Когда Микки поручил ему уход за главным цветочком с лордской клумбы, Рэй понял, что его утопило в квинтэссенции всей жизни неудержимой Лоры — ебать её происхождение — Прессфилд: дрянной еде, отвратной погоде, надменных рожах аристократов, кислотных вечеринках в Лондоне, охоте и рыбалке в Озёрном Крае, скачках, вальсах, срывах, ссорах, милостях, шалостях — и как, блять, оттуда вынырнуть ещё предстояло выяснить. Желательно чуть-чуть быстрее, чем об этом узнают её родители.
Relationships: Laura Pressfield/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson
Kudos: 4





	1. Первая теория Эйнштейна о падающем хот-доге

**Author's Note:**

> Бетила лапочка senza zucchero на фигбаге <3  
> По-хорошему, я знаю, что надо ставить «отклонение от канона» из-за того, что Лора живая, но я буду считать это очередной вставкой Флетчера, который рассказывал свой сценарий и напиздел в этот момент.  
> 

— При всём желании, босс, на гувернантку я похож меньше всего, — вкрадчиво начал Смит, стоя за спиной Микки, который примерял уже третий костюм, крутился перед зеркалом и раздосадованно щурился.   
  
— Считай эти четыре дня своим отдыхом, Рэй. Тебе даже не пригодится пистолет, — Пирсон развернулся, снимая с себя пиджак, — я надеюсь на это.   
  
— Нянька из тебя вышла великолепная, — добавила Роз, приподнимая свою кружку чая и подтверждая слова кратким кивком головой, — всё это время ты сумел удержать моего мужа живым. 

Звонок от босса с бессовестной рани был привычным. Рэймонд беспокоился, что случилось что-то важное, учитывая, как неукоснительно Пирсон вызвал его к себе, обещая важный разговор и одну просьбу, о которой нельзя сказать по телефону. И всё это только чтобы обнаружить, что его ждут ровно в одиннадцать у Прессфилдов. Смит не любил безграничную щедрость босса к своим аристократам, в конце концов, за что они им платят ренту каждый год? Уж точно не для того, чтобы настолько заискивать перед людьми, чья власть не была заработанной — они родились в ней. Они пришли на всё готовое, разложенное по красивой серебряной тарелочке, тогда как им с Микки приходилось перегрызать глотки ради своего бизнеса. Иногда в прямом смысле.

— Я не заставляю тебя подружиться с ней, — с бóльшим нажимом произнес Микки, красуясь в очередном смокинге перед зеркалом, — посиди с ней с одиннадцати до семи эти четыре дня, пока лорд и леди будут на Челтнемском фестивале. Нам нужен новый рассадник, и ты знаешь, как тяжело заманить на свою сторону лорда. Чарльз любезно согласился помочь и свести меня с парой знакомых. 

Британский социальный сезон открывался со скачек в Челтнеме, и Рэй прекрасно знал все даты. Сам он отзывался обо всём этом нелестно, называя Диснейлендом для богатеньких, но перечить Микки не смел. Да, они продержались эту зиму без расширения, пока подчищали все хвосты и приводили жизнь в порядок. Но теперь стоило вгрызться в аристократию по новой. 

— Почему я? — наконец поинтересовался Рэй, почтительно отходя в сторону и позволяя Роз подобрать бабочку для своего мужа. 

— Они видели тебя в лицо. Ты привёз их ненаглядное сокровище домой, — пожал плечами Пирсон, — и лорд Прессфилд в курсе, кто был этим магическим работником, повязанным с реабилитационным центром. 

Смит во всём был исключительно магическим работником. Отдавался работе на все сто процентов, чтобы не думать о том, насколько он на самом деле одинок. Когда все мысли заняты работой, на рефлексию не остаётся никаких сил. А уж тем более времени. Так что найти лучший рехаб? Не проблема. Подкупить персонал? Уже сделано. Отслеживать прогресс через долгие интервью с врачами и санитарами? Только спросите. Рэймонд даже зашёл чуть дальше и выполнял редкие просьбы Лоры, так и не задавшись вопросом, откуда она узнала, что кроме родителей за её лечением присматривает кто-то ещё. Обеспечил её гитарой, сигаретами и любимой едой. Правда, навязываться он не стал, решив, что подобное напоминание о том, откуда её вытащили, ей не понадобится. 

Дорогу до каждого из одиннадцати угодьев Рэй знал очень хорошо. Мог без навигатора привести как к месту посадки, так и к проживающим на земле лордам. Пистолет он прихватил просто по привычке, выработанной годами. Нормальный человек проверит на выходе из дома телефон, ключи да бумажник. Смит же тщательным образом убеждался в наличии оружия — и в том, что оно надежно скрыто от посторонних глаз, — запасной пары очков и одежды; телефон и бумажник проверялись позже. Ещё в бардачке всегда должна была быть записная книжка, потому что Рэймонд был старомодный. Он любил записывать нужные детали в специальном порядке, доступном для понимания только ему. В телефоне записывать ему крайне не понравилось: смартфоны имели ебучую привычку разряжаться не вовремя, не говоря уже о том, как легко ломались. В последнюю очередь он проверял все рабочие флешки и электронные ключи. 

По пути Смит заехал на заправку, залив полный бак и заодно купив хот-дог, который он попросил бережно завернуть с собой. Для Лоры — он помнил, что это было одно из блюд, которое она просила в качестве поощрения. Начинать всегда стоит с чего-то приятного. 

Пребывание в поместьях всегда будило в Рэе того пацана из Ньюкасла, который получал по заднице от местных гопников, питался сигаретами и изредка ворованной из магазинов едой. Тот человек, который в подобных местах находиться не должен. И, паркуясь у главного входа, он лихорадочно думал, о чём в принципе мог бы разговаривать с юной леди. Что у него было общего с человеком, выращенным в настолько изысканной теплице? 

— Спасибо, что приехал, — тепло поприветствовал его герцог, выйдя из машины на пару минут. — Мы постараемся вернуться пораньше.

— Думаю, вам не стоит торопиться. Это ваша возможность ненадолго отвлечься от забот.

— Мы будем постоянно на связи, если что-то понадобится, — добавил лорд, нехотя соглашаясь. Рэй коротко кивнул. Насколько вообще может быть сложно посидеть с избалованной девчонкой у неё дома?

О, Смит не представлял, насколько.

Проводив взглядом уезжающую машину, первым делом он достал завернутый хот-дог и отправился уверенным шагом внутрь. Вся уверенность была потеряна на входе, когда лакей принял у него из рук куртку. Рэй как-то наивно ожидал, что во всем доме их останется двое — иначе для чего ещё надо было вызывать его? 

— Постойте, я забыл телефон, — подозвал Смит лакея обратно, пошарил по карманам, вернул себе смартфон и кивнул в разрешение унести свою верхнюю одежду. 

— Леди Лора в восьмиугольной гостиной, — подсказал лакей, исчезая в гардеробной, и это снова выбило Рэймонда из привычной колеи. Но он удержал себя от лишних вопросов и просто пошел вперёд, надеясь, что рано или поздно найдет эту восьмиугольную гостиную, где бы она ни находилась. 

Правда, выбрав проход направо, Смит оказался на кухне, месте, конечно, приятном для него, но явно не в том, куда он направлялся. Двое работников: мужчина постарше и, видимо, его помощница, помладше, — сидели за столом и тихо переговаривались. Они тут же обратили на него внимание: мужчина поднялся, коротко поклонившись от плеч, вытер руки о фартук и протянул для рукопожатия. 

— Добрый день, — начал он, когда Рэй вернул жест, — вы, видимо, мистер Смит. Марк Перкинс, шеф, — представился он, после чего подскочила на ноги и его помощница:

— Марша Кэннон. У вас есть какие-то аллергии? Ланч будет в двенадцать тридцать. 

Рэймонд опешил во второй раз за это утро. Он стоял со своим завернутым хот-догом, медленно моргая и пытаясь понять вопрос. 

— У меня? Нет, — рассеянно ответил он, — я ищу восьмиугольную гостиную. Не подскажете, где её можно найти? 

— Ой, вы просто не туда повернули. Надо было пройти из холла прямо, так же прямо через холл с лестницей, — живо оттарабанила Марша и тут же завалила его ещё одним вопросом: — А еще нам надо узнать у вас, будете вы ужинать со всеми в восемь или вам накрывать раньше? 

— Я надеялся уехать в семь, — только-только начал Смит, и девушка его перебила, получив грозный взгляд шефа. 

— Хорошо. Тогда на вас накроем в шесть! 

Внезапно всё это обещание нянчиться с лордским отпрыском стало очень привлекательным. На ланч обычно не хватало времени, так что он жил на чае от завтрака до ужина. 

— А полдник? — решил закинуть удочку Смит. 

— Послеполуденный чай будет в четыре пятнадцать. 

От одного этого поправления его слов Рэй ощутил себя неотесанным чурбаном, которого нужно выгнать из поместья пинками под жопу. А с другой стороны, приём ему оказывали королевский. В ответ на это он смог разве что кивнуть и ретироваться. Запоминая, что правильно говорить «послеполуденный чай». 

Это всё пиздец какой-то. Минимум трое человек в поместье, не считая его самого и Лоры. На кой чёрт понадобилось вызванивать его? 

Но он наконец-то нашёл этот ебаный многоугольник вместо комнаты и зашёл внутрь, уже не зная, чего ожидать. Наверное, ещё несколько человек: экономку там, личную прислугу самой Прессфилд и, может, садовника. Сколько вообще может быть прислуги в одном доме? 

Лора оказалась в комнате одна. Она лежала на ковре на полу, примостившись между двумя диванами, стоящими друг напротив друга. Смит оглядел комнату внимательнее: рассмотрел огромное окно с колоннами, фортепиано, которое стоило, как его машина, мраморный камин и красные стены с большим количеством картин. Были ли среди изображенных людей какие-то дальние родственники Лоры? Приходила ли она сюда посмотреть на свою прабабку и двоюродного прадедушку? 

Положив пакет с хот-догом на серебряный поднос на небольшом столике за диваном, Рэй вздохнул коротко и тяжко, опустился на пол рядом и тоже устроился на спине, сложив степенно руки на животе, и принялся рассматривать лепнину на потолке. Прессфилд заметно вздрогнула, ощутив присутствие человека рядом, и распахнула глаза, всматриваясь в профиль Смита хмурым взглядом. Она даже не стала здороваться, просто всунула ему наушник в ухо. 

«Ты очень уж противный, ты мне не нравишься, пошёл нахуй. Ты заставляешь меня кричать, что есть мочи; может, мне и больно, но бороться с тобой я не буду. Ты ведь полный отстой. Из-за тебя я хочу сдохнуть, когда я…»*

Текст песни был просто замечательный. Рэймонд усмехнулся негромко. 

— И тебе добрый день, леди Лора. Я бы поклонился, но лёжа это сделать сложно. 

На лице Лоры не дрогнул ни один мускул, она просто забрала наушник обратно и прикрыла глаза. Родители сказали ей, что вызвали человека, который проведёт с ней всё время их отсутствия. Упомянуть о том, что это будет человек, из-за которого погиб Аслан, — а зачем? 

Смита, пожалуй, смерть весёлого русского дружка Прессфилд беспокоила абсолютно никак. Только доставила дохуя проблем и принесла в его жизнь ещё больше трупов, которые надо было прибрать. Вот по поводу Лоры лёгкие попытки чувствовать вину были. Он облажался и не обыскал её. Подумал, раз при них она ничего не собирала, то вряд ли бы успела пронести свою дрянь с собой. 

Но она успела. Что привело к весьма плачевным последствиям, и только по чистой случайности эта передозировка не стала последней в её маленькой избалованной жизни. И Рэй подумал, что это его шанс обрести мир с самим собой. Провести четыре образцово-показательных дня, убедиться в том, что Лора не собирается снова колоться и, желательно, позабыла Пауэра. 

Правда, сотрудничать в этих образцово-показательных днях Прессфилд не хотела. 

Смит показал ей на хот-дог, когда она второй раз открыла глаза. Он даже поднялся с пола, немного кряхтя, развернул упаковку, чтобы показать, что именно привёз в качестве маленького дара. Но её это никак не заинтересовало, и Лора отвернулась от него, устраиваясь на боку. Рэймонду только и оставалось, что сесть на диван и снова вздохнуть. 

Как разговаривать с ней, он не имел и малейшего понятия. Здесь его любовь к лекциям не сработала бы. Наверняка она этих лекций в рехабе выслушала больше миллиона. Уже не говоря о домашних. 

Как и обещалось, ланч подали в полпервого. Лора так и не шелохнулась со своего места, тогда как Рэй, удобно устроившись возле маленького столика у подлокотника дивана, попивал горячий чай с молоком и с явным аппетитом уничтожал сэндвичи с индейкой. Он постарался не наглеть и съел только ту порцию, что предложил ему лакей, без просьбы о добавке. 

— Тебе тоже стоит поесть, — заметил Смит, держа в одной руке блюдце, а в другой чашку. Смекнул, что Прессфилд его слышала, потому что она недовольно отмахнулась и как-то вся сгорбилась. Лакей только пожал плечами, обратившись к Рэю со словами о том, что он оставит всё тут, и если понадобится, на другом столике есть кнопка для вызова. 

И они снова остались в гостиной одни. Рэймонд пытался проанализировать все свои действия и понять, каким образом может вывести Прессфилд из этого странного состояния. 

Он достаточно быстро понял, что дело было не в страхе. Очевидно, что тогда она бы не лежала к нему спиной и глаза бы не закрыла. Тогда что, ненависть? Отвращение?

Смит не сразу понял, что их одиночество было нарушено, он был слишком погружен в свои раздумья и даже не заметил поначалу присутствия кошки рядом на диване. Стоило ему отставить чашку и блюдце на столик, как его колени сразу оккупировало черно-белое животное. 

— Как его зовут? — попытаться всё равно стоило. Рэй позволил кошке улечься на своих теперь однозначно шерстяных штанах, плавно поглаживал по мягкой шерстке. Вздрогнул, когда животное резко кинулось на его пальцы и вцепилось в них зубами. Не так уж и больно, скорее игриво, но это заставило его подумать, что владельцем точно была Лора. 

Зато он получил первую реакцию. Прессфилд повернула голову, заглядывая себе через плечо, чтобы понять, о ком была речь. И даже бросила:

— Брайан.

— Странное имя для кота, — Смит удивился тому, что кот не выпускал когти. Наверное, был хоть как-то воспитан. 

— Полное — Брайан Соня Морган, — Лора проговорила эти слова медленно, вновь отворачиваясь. Рэй кивнул самому себе: чему удивляться при породистой кошке? Британец, судя по щекастой морде и сбитому телосложению. Игривость быстро сменилась на милость, и Брайан довольно мурчал, развалившись на его ногах, мерно покачивая хвостом. 

Сложившуюся в комнате атмосферу нельзя было назвать враждебной. Лора скорее ощущала полнейшее безразличие и апатию по отношению к своему личному гостю, Смит же упал в руки абсолютной неловкости и молчал, потому что это было проще. Во всяком случае, его наняли не для развлечений. Его не просили поддерживать дружеские беседы или, если уж на то пошло, вообще разговаривать. Только присмотреть. 

Поэтому Рэй позволил себе отвлечься на работу. Достав телефон, открыл бесконечное количество рабочих чатов с вопросами, на которые мог ответить. Это была огромная ошибка. 

Ему стоило просто моргнуть, снять и протереть краем жилетки очки и внезапно осознать, что в комнате Лоры не было. Смит вскочил с дивана, негромко извиняясь перед недовольным котом, которого пришлось снять с себя, и после этого он проштормил все комнаты на этаже. Но Прессфилд там не было. Не зная куда податься, он бросился на первый этаж, но и там было пусто. Застав мажордома, прорычал ему вопрос о том, не видел ли он «юную леди». 

Почему именно работа, связанная с этой неугомонной ходячей проблемой, вызывала такие трудности? Рэймонд поспешил обвинить свое чувство вины, как бы ебануто это не звучало. Не ощущай он потребности исправить предыдущие ошибки, то не был бы так мягок по отношению к Лоре. Не упустил бы её из вида, не расслабился, посчитав, что из поместья-то ей деться некуда. 

— Проверь наличку в моей куртке! — бросил он, когда прошёл мимо лакея. — Живо!

Смит выскочил на улицу через чёрный ход и осмотрел зеленые холмы, пытаясь заметить в них фигуру Прессфилд. Но на горизонте было чисто.

— В вашей куртке нет налички, — помотал головой парень, заставив Рэя грязно выругаться и на этот раз броситься к машине. 

— Что здесь ближайшее для поездки в Лондон? 

— Железнодорожная станция в Пангборне, — испуганным голосом отозвался лакей, пока Смит запрыгивал в машину и заводил мотор. 

Далеко она уйти не могла, тешил он себя надеждой. Машина быстрее человека, только если Лора не стала ловить попутку. Думать о том, какие твари могли попасться при попытках ловить эту самую попутку, Рэй не хотел, но сопротивляться течению мысли не мог. Немного дергал головой, нарушая скоростной режим и выскакивая на дорогу так резко, что поймал гневные гудки нескольких машин сбоку. Похуй на них. 

Смит вглядывался в обочины, щуря взгляд даже в очках, пытаясь охватить зелень с обеих сторон шоссе. И глубоко выдохнул, когда заметил одинокую черную фигуру впереди. Он сбавил скорость, подстраиваясь под шаг Лоры, опустил пассажирское окно, вздыхая от неудобства предстоящего разговора и очередных гудков машин, теперь уже сзади. 

— Не подскажешь, далеко собралась? 

Прессфилд резко остановилась, и он остановился следом, застопорив весь поток. Кроме гудков сзади послышались отборные маты, и Рэй прорычал недовольно:

— В машину. Сейчас же, — и ожидал полного послушания. Не смог не заметить, как Лора слегка поколебалась даже в таких условиях, но подошла к машине и села на соседнее с ним сиденье, молча скрещивая руки и не пристегиваясь. Одной кнопкой Смит заблокировал все двери и поехал дальше. Развернуться на такой маленькой двухполосной дороге было некуда, да и места для съезда тоже не имелось: по левую сторону уже начинался берег Темзы. Но Рэй нашёл местечко ровно напротив чьих-то домов, наплевав на то, что это была чья-то чужая парковка. Днём всё равно было пусто, можно было и постоять под ветвистой ивой напротив воды. Теперь-то можно было заглушить мотор, переведя грозный взгляд на Прессфилд и тяжело выдохнув. 

— Может, я и не твой психотерапевт, но не надо быть большого ума, чтобы понять, что тебе что-то не нравится. В чём проблема? — он поправил очки, маскируя свою тревожность. Ладно хоть она не успела до станции добраться, а то на поезде её ловить было бы ещё хуже. 

Несколько долгих минут Прессфилд молчала, уставившись в одну точку и сняв наушники. Она толком не знала, с чего начать, поэтому хмурилась, раздумывая и пытаясь выстроить в голове всё в чёткую цепочку того, что ей не нравилось в этом дне. 

— Из-за тебя умер Аслан, — начала она негромко, но Рэй не стал оправдываться, ожидая полного её ответа. — Родители даже не предупредили, что приедешь ты. Они вообще ведут себя так, словно меня нет в комнате. И решений никаких я принимать не могу. Даже в глаза при разговорах не смотрят и как можно быстрее уходят из комнаты, лишь бы не пересекаться со мной, — список жалоб был довольно приличным. Смит выслушал, прочистил горло и наклонил голову в её сторону. 

— Для начала, Аслан умер по своей глупости. Если бы он сидел на месте, то ничего подобного бы не случилось, — пояснил Рэймонд. — Что касается твоих родителей, то они винят себя в случившемся. Ты подумала о том, что с ними стало бы, не переживи ты передоз? Они считают себя виноватыми в своих методах воспитания, особенно твой отец, — он потеребил немного часы на руке. — И я тоже не особо в восторге от того, что должен сидеть с тобой вместо работы. 

— Ты мог бы отказаться, — фыркнула Лора с усмешкой, на что он только покачал расстроенно головой. 

— Не мог. Я ведь пытался отказаться от того, чтобы ехать за тобой. 

— И кто тебя переубедил? 

— Скорее заставил, — признался Смит. — Я не самый большой фанат наркоманов, а тем более героинщиков с их ебаной грязью, — от одних мыслей его начинало неистово дёргать лицом, и Прессфилд только уставилась на это шоу с удивлением. 

— Первое правило клуба ОКР — обязательно придумать второе правило, чтобы их количество было чётным? — она даже чуть прищурилась на вопросе, скрывая смешок, а Рэй кратко кивнул, придя в себя и посмеявшись. — Мне надо будет протереть гитару антисептиком, прежде чем возвращать тебе? 

— Какую ещё гитару? — Смит уставился на неё в полном недоумении, даже рот оставил приоткрытым, с трудом пытаясь понять, о чём шла речь. 

— Которую мне в рехабе отдали. 

— Считай её подарком тебе на выписку, — отмахнулся Рэй не думая. Ему гитара была не нужна. — Я не хочу проблем, Лора. И не хочу строить из себя твоего надзирателя, тюремщика и гувернантку в одном лице. 

— Ты не можешь быть гувернанткой, — перебила его Лора, и ему оставалось только вопросительно вскинуть брови. — Гувернантка занимается не только воспитанием, но и обучением. 

— Я, пожалуй, из легального могу научить тебя разве что стрелять. 

— Я умею. 

— Из ружья? — Смит поинтересовался не из праздного желания. Ему было по-настоящему интересно, ибо на охоте он ни разу не был. 

— Угу, — как-то безрадостно отозвалась Прессфилд, глядя себе под ноги, — отец учил меня охотиться и рыбачить. 

— Значит, ты не боишься замарать свои белы рученьки? 

Лора бросила взгляд на свои лежащие на коленях ладони. Неопределенно пожала плечами. 

— Я больше деревенская, чем городская. Я люблю Лондон за его шум и разнообразие, — кивнула она, — но за городом жить проще. Медленнее, спокойнее, со всей окружающей тебя природой. 

— Что-то ты против своей же природы пошла, выбрав гадюшник на юге Лондона, — качнул головой Рэй и заметил, что взгляд Прессфилд потух ещё сильнее. Зря он об этом напоминал. Очень зря. 

Во всяком случае, лёд тронулся, и Смит крайне надеялся, что его не зашибет отколовшимся айсбергом. Он посмотрел на часы, потом снова на Лору. Поджал слегка губы, прежде чем положил руки обратно на руль. 

— Пристегнись, пожалуйста. Мы по этой дороге доедем до Рединга? 

— Что? — Прессфилд спросила в совершенно охуевшем состоянии, пока пристегивалась.

— Я думал, у тебя нет проблем с моим акцентом. До Рединга, говорю, доедем? 

— Дело не в акценте, я не понимаю, что ты забыл в Рединге, — Лора немного помедлила, — да, доедем. 

— Тебе будет полезно прогуляться, — начал он, заводя двигатель, — меня ведь попросили приглядывать за тобой. Конкретики по поводу места приглядывания не было. Но ты должна пообещать мне не повторять побега от меня. И верни мои деньги. 

Прессфилд продолжала не верить своим ушам, в том числе когда вернула свернутую пачку обратно в руку Рэймонда, невидящим взглядом окидывая небольшой причал с толпой лодок. Машина слегка замедлилась, следуя скорости потока, что позволило Смиту ненадолго задержать взгляд на нервном состоянии Лоры и мягко добавить:

— Я так и не услышал обещания. 

— Я постараюсь не сбегать, — почти неслышно ответила она, сцепляя пальцы и оставляя их лежать на коленях. Рэй со слабой усмешкой кивнул, доставая свой телефон, и, быстро разблокировав его, открыл карты. 

— Выбери, куда поедем, — предложил он. — Я бы не отказался от кофе. 

И снова Прессфилд уставилась с диким охуеванием. Убеждения в том, что Смит высказывал такое количество доверия просто так, совсем не было. Пускай, она взяла телефон, посмотрела на карты, вбивая одну из знакомых кофеен, где ей нравился кофе. Ничего модного и необычного, простенькая кафешка с небольшой кухней. 

— И в чём тогда подвох? — Лора нахмурилась, добавляя: — На кольце первый съезд бери. 

— Подвох? — переспросил он, выкручивая руль и пристраиваясь к очередному потоку машин. 

— Почему ты такой добрый? Второй съезд на этом кольце, — отвлеклась она на маршрут и продолжила всё так же недоверчиво: — Позволишь мне погулять сегодня, а потом что, наберёшь ванну, — Рэй поджал губы, готовый выпрыгнуть из машины, упомяни Прессфилд ту его ебанутую попытку в лекции с упоминанием просексовочек и Барри Уайта, — и утопишь в ней? 

— Какая у тебя богатая фантазия, Лора. Я добрый, потому что вижу больше смысла в сотрудничестве, чем в том, чтобы пытаться разыгрывать из себя тюремщика. У тебя достаточно ограничений и без меня. 

Оставшееся время до кофейни Лора молчала, хмурясь, и только прерывала себя от размышлений, когда подсказывала куда повернуть или какой съезд выбрать. Несколько раз она кидала внимательные взгляды на лицо Смита, подмечая его общее спокойствие. Должна ли она быть такой же спокойной? Каких-то особенных сомнений в умелости Рэя раздавать пиздюли у неё не было. Даже едва живой мозг помнил своё недовольство катанием на машине по всему кварталу ради поиска каких-то школьников. И о встрече подросткового лица с дверью машины. Это уже не упоминая того, каким прощанием Смит наградил Пауэра. Но в отношении себя Прессфилд самоуверенно ощущала то, что её ударить он не посмеет. И не знала о том, насколько была права.

— Мне, пожалуйста, флэт уайт с шоколадным сиропом и парочку вон тех шоколадных кексов, — заказал Рэй, переводя молчаливый вопросительный взгляд на Лору. Та лишь похмурилась, разглядывая представленный выбор кофе. Она как-то и не подумала о том, чего хотела.

— Капучино с миндальным сиропом, — наконец, выбрала она и после этого перевела свой взор на Смита, — ты решил умереть от диабета? 

— Всё лучше, чем от пули, — едва слышно заявил Рэймонд, склонившись поближе к Прессфилд, а на вопрос официанта об имени кидая: — Рэй. 

Красивого вида из окон кафешки не было и близко, так что, сидя напротив за маленьким столиком, им не оставалось ничего другого, как рассматривать друг друга. Он деловито протёр ладони влажной салфеткой, пачку которых бросил на стол, но Лора не воспользовалась его предложением. Прессфилд пила кофе быстро, словно боялась, что сейчас её схватят за руку и уведут домой. Смит же наоборот растягивал удовольствие, делая небольшие глотки и заедая всё дико сладкими капкейками с шоколадом и апельсиновой цедрой, щедро политых каким-то кремом сверху. Он попытался предложить один кекс Лоре, толкнул двумя пальцами картонную тарелочку, но Прессфилд была непреклонна и в подтверждение своего отказа отвела взгляд в сторону. 

Заёбывать её вопросами Рэймонд не хотел, поэтому тоже молчал, надеясь на то, что его вежливость и понимание окажут нужное воздействие на Прессфилд. Кто знает, как часто будут просить его помощи в те дни, когда родителям Лоры надо будет блистать в высшем свете. Наивным Рэй не был и прекрасно понимал, что где одна услуга по просьбе, там и вторая. И окончательное решение по приобретению образования воспитателя принимать не ему, а Пирсону. У которого одно на уме: где достать свежего лорда с землёй и впихнуть ему бабки.

— Алло? — взял трубку он спустя пару секунд звонка, — да, ваша Светлость, Лора со мной, — услышав обращение, Прессфилд моментально перевела на него взгляд, но Рэй не выдал лицом ничего. — Нет, это просто было недоразумение, которое мы быстро разрешили. Я подумал, ей будет полезно погулять, поэтому мы ещё не вернулись. Нет, что вы. Никаких поездок в город без вашего одобрения, мы на вашей парковой территории. Во сколько вы собираетесь домой? — он почесывал методично бороду, выслушивая лорда. — Конечно, не торопитесь. 

— Почему ты соврал моему отцу? — когда Смит завершил звонок, Лора посверлила его глаза хмурым взглядом, скрестив пальцы на пустом стаканчике от кофе. 

— Теперь мы повязаны криминальным актом, Лора, — кивнул Рэймонд, допивая свой кофе, — а хорошие соучастники доверяют, верно?

— Моего молчания по поводу смерти Аслана было мало?

Рэй глубоко вздохнул. Оправдываться второй раз он не стал, а пригласил Прессфилд на небольшую прогулку по городу. Пешком до ближайшего сквера и оттуда вдоль ветвистых дорог. Рединг не был таким же шумным городом, как Лондон, и, очевидно, суетливости в нём было меньше. Но это всё равно лучше, чем сидеть в поместье с котом и слушать депрессивную музыку. 

По большей части Рэймонд просто следовал, держась поближе, рассматривал невысокие жилые домишки, вновь и вновь позволяя Лоре побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Она ходила достаточно быстрым шагом, но недостаточно, чтобы отойти от него на почтительное расстояние. Постоянно оборачивалась, вся хмурая, в попытке понять этого странного человека, которого видела второй раз в своей жизни. Его слова о сотрудничестве постепенно находили свой отклик в разуме Прессфилд: она тоже припомнила, что Челтнемский фестиваль был лишь началом сезона, закрывающегося в сентябре. 

На одном из перекрёстков, ожидая зелёного сигнала, Лора издала тихий смешок, заставив Рэя вздёрнуть брови в беззвучном вопросе. Её взгляд, перемещающийся от глаз к губам, застал Рэймонда в полнейший расплох: как-то он не ожидал, что его начнут оценивать так сходу. Прессфилд потёрла костяшками подбородок, прежде чем решилась на объяснение своего резкого веселья.

— У тебя крем на усах остался.

Поняв, что он уж очень поспешил с выводами, Смит достал телефон и салфетки, разглядывая своё отражение в темноте погасшего экрана и избавляясь от следов недавнего сладкого пира. Делал он это крайне стыдливо и быстро, занимая все свои мысли тем, что он, старый дурак, реально мог подумать о том, что Лора его оценивала. 

— Нам пора обратно, — Рэй честно старался быть мягким. Устроил свою руку на плече Прессфилд так аккуратно, словно держал в ладони тончайшие лепестки роз, боясь, как бы приближающийся ветер не сдул их из рук. К тому же, он был уверен в том, что лорд и леди не оставляли Лоре никаких шансов на раздумья, а приказывали и наказывали. Смит понимал, что на некоторых людей давление действовало плачевно. По своему опыту мог сказать, что давление родителей на своенравного ребёнка приводило к самым плохим последствиям, и уж Прессфилды должны были уяснить это из предыдущих побегов дочери. Несговорчивое упрямство Лоры, из его собственных наблюдений, легко обходилось простыми уговорами. 

По итогу проведенным днём Рэймонд остался доволен. Да, не образцово-показательный, как он надеялся изначально, но и не полный проёбов, как их первая встреча. Немаловажным он посчитал и то, что Прессфилд поговорила с ним немного. Поделилась тем, что поведение родителей её тревожит. Хотя в поместье она вновь закрылась в свою ракушку — или, как подумалось Рэю, скорлупу кокоса, скрывая всю свою сладкую начинку. 

Во всяком случае, разговор с родителями был короткий: Смит отчитался о проведенном времени частичной ложью, очень осторожно посоветовал чаще замечать присутствие Лоры в комнате и отчалил домой, не забыв поинтересоваться у Микки, как прошёл день в поисках нового места для белой вдовы. Ответ был неутешительный: пока ни одно заинтересованное лицо найти не удалось, да ещё и проиграл десятку в личном споре на победителя с Чарльзом. Рэймонд на одном из долгих светофоров только вздохнул, достал записную книжку и внёс аккуратным мелким почерком: «₤10.000 — на личные траты (проиграл в споре на тему, в которой совсем не шарит)». 

Насколько вообще может быть сложно посидеть с избалованной девчонкой у неё дома ещё три дня? Кажется, заметно сложнее, чем он себе предполагал. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Neighbourhood - Afraid (перевод с амальгамы-лаб)
> 
> Если хочется полюбоваться котиком, можно заглянуть в инстаграм Элиот. Но дам пару фоток для ленивых:  
> https://i.ibb.co/9TCtH67/20124ouz32o.jpg  
> https://i.ibb.co/B3KcPDR/2010294g96wk.jpg


	2. Нихуя ты Мэри Поппинс

Ровно в одиннадцать утра Смит вышел из машины, сразу же поняв, что что-то было не так. На улице никого не было. Первым делом его охватила паника. Опоздал. Он, человек-часы, человек-пунктуальность, взял и опоздал. Но проверка показала, что и наручные часы, и телефонные показывали одинаковое число одиннадцать. Потенциально, дело было в чём-то другом. 

Рэй дошёл до лестницы к входной двери и тут же остановился, сцепляя руки в замок перед собой. Лора сидела на ступеньках, капюшон худи накинут на голову, между ног сидит довольный лабрадор, сливающийся цветом шерсти с обычным выбором одежды Прессфилд. 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он, заметив, как недовольно Лора приподняла своё лицо, оглядев свою «гувернантку», посмотрела на него исподлобья, буркнула что-то очень похожее на «доброе» и вновь уткнулась носом в шерсть собаки. Что ж, никто не сказал, что будет легко. — А куда делись твои родители и их указания мне на день? 

— Они уехали пораньше, — пожала плечами Прессфилд, пробухтев ответ в шею пса. Рэймонд склонился, потрепав лабрадора между ушей. 

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Смит, подпирая плечом стенку у лестницы. — Только надень куртку. 

Лора вновь подняла взгляд на Рэя, поджала губы, но согласно поднялась со ступенек и исчезла ненадолго в доме. Она вернулась в куртке, со свернутым поводком в кармане и ошейником в руках. Собака жалобно поскулила, увидев ошейник, и даже попыталась сбежать. 

— Ну давай, папина гордость, я же ради тебя стараюсь, — поугрожала Прессфилд лабрадору, с трудом зажав его между ног и нацепляя на него ошейник. — Рига! Прекращай. 

Собака только опустила голову, позволив прицепить поводок к ошейнику, и Рэймонд слегка улыбнулся. 

— Папина гордость? 

— Ну не она же сбежала из дома с торчком, да, девочка? — Лора вздохнула, засовывая руки в карманы объёмной куртки, и перевела взгляд на Рэя. — Куда пойдём? 

— На твой выбор, — кивнул ей Смит, показывая всем своим видом, что готов пойти следом.

— К реке? 

Рэймонд жалобным взглядом окинул свои ботинки ручной работы. Но согласно кивнул. Понял, ради чего нужен был поводок: им пришлось перейти дорогу и идти вдоль другой, на мост через рельсы и через какие-то фермерские постройки. 

— Тебе нравятся церкви? — неожиданно спросила Прессфилд, удерживая собаку на натянутом коротком поводке. Смит, поражённый внезапным вопросом, постарался припомнить, когда последний раз был на служении. Воспоминания уходили слишком далеко назад. Куда-то в начало двухтысячных, когда он ещё ездил в родительский дом почаще, чем раз в десятилетие.

— Я не особо верю в высшие силы, — пожал плечами Рэй, когда заметил, что они подходили к церкви. Лора помотала медленно головой, проходя внутрь резных дверей и приглашая его за собой. Рэймонд прошел следом, оглядываясь по сторонам, как ребёнок на экскурсии. Ровные ряды деревянных скамеек, небольшой алтарь, красивые витражи и каменные украшения. — А здесь красиво, — добавил он и тут же поймал хмурый взгляд Лоры, которая усадила его на скамейку и прижала палец к своим губам. 

Атмосфера пустой церкви завораживала уже другую сторону личности Смита — того вежливого английского парня, который умер в нём лет в девятнадцать. Сдался под весом обстоятельств. 

— Закрой глаза. 

— Чтобы ты сбежала? — хмыкнул Рэй, поправляя очки на носу и одаривая Прессфилд грозным взглядом. Та на взгляд не поддалась, просто придвинулась ближе, задевая коленом его бедро, плечом плечо, а руку с поводком уложила ему на предплечье. После этого Смит поддался и закрыл глаза, откидывая голову немного назад. 

Было что-то в этом месте особенное. Он не мог ощутить, что. Может, то, что они были одни в просторном помещении. Может, то, какая богатая была у места история. Или то, что люди хотели сохранить это наследие и продолжали поддерживать церковь без служений и священников.

— Мне нравится приходить сюда, — Рэймонд вздрогнул, хриплый шёпот Лоры казался оглушающе громким и чуждым тишине этого места, — здесь красивое кладбище. Говорят, первая церковь появилась тут в седьмом веке на месте языческих поклонений и была уничтожена викингами. 

— Взываешь к гордому джорди внутри меня и предлагаешь сжечь это место? — таким же шёпотом ответил Рэй, открывая глаза и разглядывая Прессфилд. Она почти беззвучно посмеялась. 

— Ты правда сошел бы за викинга. 

Рэй удовлетворенно провел рукой по бороде, приглаживая её степенным жестом. 

— Подожди, заберу свой топор из машины, представительница немецко-датской династии. 

— Только не говори, что меня опять выдали нордические скулы. 

Повеселевшая Лора нравилась ему куда больше. Какое-то время они посидели снова в тишине, пока Смит рассматривал витражи на окнах и почесывал свободной рукой переносицу тыкающейся в его ладонь собаки. Не сказать, что ему было так уж комфортно с чужой рукой, лежащей на его предплечье, но он подавлял в себе порывы сбросить ладонь Прессфилд. Постарался дать себе время привыкнуть и позволить убрать руку тогда, когда будет удобно Лоре. 

— Извини, — одернула она ладонь, и Рэй удивленно вскинул брови, слегка задирая подбородок. Он ведь ничего не сказал.

— За что? — своей изысканно построенной долгими годами стеной Смит гордился. Его эмоции мог выдать только непроизвольный тик, но и того сейчас не было.

— Тебе не нравится, когда тебя так долго трогают, — как-то совсем просто пожала плечами Лора в ответ, и Рэймонд не удержался от целой игры лицом: сначала свел брови к переносице, пытаясь понять, что его выдало, потом задумчиво поколупал языком щёку изнутри, оставив рот приоткрытым. В итоге решил склониться ближе, устраивая вытянутую руку на спинке скамейки за Прессфилд, и спросить напрямую.

— Что меня выдало?

— Внешне? Не знаю, — Прессфилд ненадолго переключилась на почесывание подбородка ластящейся собаки, сгорбилась, прежде чем повернула голову обратно к Рэю, чьё удивление начинало переходить грань охуевания. — Иногда я люблю представлять весь мир вокруг себя как оркестр струнных инструментов. Среди которых я тюнер, который ловит каждую ноту и показывает её на собственной шкале. Я не могу изменить эту ноту, и если инструмент рядом со мной расстроенный, то такой же буду и я, — кажется, Смит начал догадываться о полном смысле этой метафоры, но звучало это уж больно фантастически. — И я также не могу настроить инструмент. Просто показать и ощутить.

— А мысли ты, случайно, читать не умеешь? — усмехнулся Рэймонд, поправляя очки.

— Лучше бы мысли читала, чем вот это вот копирование чужого настроения, — вздохнула Лора, откидываясь на спинку скамейки и ощутив руку позади себя. Для Смита была огромная разница в том, когда он сам прикасался к людям. Когда он выступал инициатором, то ощущал полный контроль в своих руках и мог выдержать куда больше. — Ты не представляешь, насколько это выматывает. Кроме того, что ты иногда теряешься в том, что чувствуют люди вокруг тебя, а что ты, и бывает сложно найти время, чтобы сбросить с себя всё чужое.

— И как же ты тогда жила с тремя парнями? — Рэй чуть прищурил взгляд. Видел, насколько некомфортно от этого разговора было Прессфилд, но хотел выяснить для себя один раз и больше к этому не возвращаться.

— Героин, — она провела открытой ладонью по своим волосам, зализывая их ещё сильнее. — Он словно создает тонкую грань вокруг тебя от всех других людей. Заключает в безопасное уютное пространство, которое принадлежит только тебе.

— То есть, чтобы привить у тебя нелюбовь к героину, я просто должен транслировать свою брезгливость и неприятие героинщиков? — попробовал скрасить тяжёлую тему Рэй, поймав слабую усмешку от Лоры.

— Тебе никто не мешает попытаться.

Конечно, вечером дома Смит посвятил всё своё время проблеме эмпатии. Изучал бесполезные женские форумы так же тщательно, как и аналитические научные статьи, посвященные зеркальным нейронным сетям, которые лежали в основе этого феномена. Для него, закрытого от всего мира человека, ощущающего только отголоски эмпатии к особо близким людям, умение Лоры так быстро понять и охватить эмоции своего собеседника представлялось какой-то непонятной фантазией. Но если всё было действительно так, как описывала ему Прессфилд, то надо будет постараться и быть самой настроенной бас-гитарой в её окружении. Рэймонд не предполагал, почему решил, что он бас-гитара, это однозначно не было связано с тем, что с недавних пор Лора в своей группе выбрала именно басуху. Нет, отговаривал он себя, скорее потому, что он ощущал себя аккомпанементом в бизнесе и работе: тот, кто делает мелодию богаче, насыщенней и интереснее.

Но если его самодостаточность, невозмутимость и решительность могли позволить Прессфилд ощутить то же самое, то поделиться Рэй был не против. Внушением позитивного настроя он вполне мог бы заняться и без травки в организме.

Так что на следующее утро он был во всеоружии с гипотезой восприятия и действия, списками с околопсихологических сайтов «30, 20, 25, 10, 5 признаков того, что вы эмпат», а по приезде в особняк и вовсе после передачи куртки в гардероб попросился на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе кофе и, по возможности, чем-нибудь перекусить. Хотя на кухне его резко осадили, запретив пользоваться утварью и сказав, что для гостя они сделают всё сами. Но уходить к Лоре он не мог, пока не приведёт своё ментальное состояние к самому идеальному, так что Смит остался сидеть на кухне, а точнее стоять над душой у повара, пока тот засыпал новые зёрна в кофемашину и заливал молоко.

— Вы можете пройти в гостиную, вам всё принесут, — Марша делала всё возможное, чтобы выпроводить гостя с рабочей зоны, но Рэймонд был непреклонен, так и продолжал стоять, чуть склонив голову вниз и обхватив рукой запястье.

— Я не могу пойти в гостиную, пока не буду в самом лучшем из своих настроений, — пояснил он глухим голосом, немного склоняя голову в сторону. — А для этого мне нужен кофе и что-нибудь к нему.

— Сконы? Маффины? Омлет? — перечисляла помощница, чтобы не отвлекать шефа от напитка.

— Шоколадка есть? — он очень не хотел заставлять этих людей работать лишний раз. Марк кивнул, доставая из верхнего ящика упаковку Твикс и протягивая её вместе с чашкой кофе.

— Флэт уайт, как вы просили, мистер Смит.

— Я надеюсь, я не нарушу никаких правил, если поем здесь? — Рэймонд присел за небольшой столик, и уже раскрыл упаковку, пока метнул вопросительный взгляд. И шеф, и его помощница активно закивали, говоря, что он может есть где угодно, правда, из комнаты всё равно удалились. Смит только пожал плечами, поглядев на это быстрое удаление, и принялся пить свой утренний кофе. Ощущал он себя, конечно, абсолютно бессмысленно. Как будто ему снова девять лет, он прекрасно в курсе, что никакого Санты не существует, а перед младшей сестрой надо всё равно делать вид, что пришедший в их дом мужик — это не сосед О'Конелли, а самый настоящий Санта, мать его, Клаус.

Но ведь откуда-то из воздуха Прессфилд сказала, что ему не нравятся прикосновения. И не просто прикосновения, как она могла бы логически предположить, учитывая его активную реакцию на лапанье от её недалёкого белобрысого дружка. Нет, она совершенно точно указала на продолжительность касания. Либо это какая-то ёбаная магия, либо ему придётся поверить в эмпатию. Которая всё равно звучала как ёбаная магия, но хотя бы научные статьи и психологические имелись, чтобы подтвердить, что Рэй не вконец ебанулся.

— Доброе утро, — в этот день Лора выбрала большую красную гостиную, и Рэймонд задержался взглядом на тумбочке, которую окрестить ничем кроме как «алтарь имени Лоры» не получалось. Тут тебе Лора и на лошади, и с собакой, и снова на лошади, и совсем маленькая — Смит не представлял, каково было быть единственным ребёнком, когда всё внимание сосредоточено только на тебе и больше ни на ком. Его мысли задержались ненадолго на воспоминаниях о том, что в родительском доме фотографий отдельно с ним нигде не было. Только общие.

Внятного ответа на своё приветствие Рэй так и не услышал. Он долго колебался, не зная, стоит ли ему сесть на один диван или напротив, но решил на всякий случай держаться поближе. В ухо ему тут же влез наушник, и Смит вздохнул, прислушиваясь к томному голосу Тома Йорка: «Ты и впрямь всё испортила, но ты можешь взять всё назад, парировать нанесённый удар, к чему мне быть хорошим, когда ты нет?»*

— Интересно, когда-нибудь я услышу в этих наушниках что-то более позитивное? — риторически усмехнулся Рэй, разглядывая свернувшегося клубочком рядом с Лорой кота. Тут же нахмурился, понимая, то ли ему в голову что-то ударило, то ли кот был коричнево-белый вместо черно-белого, который встречал его раньше. — Вчера Брайан был чёрно-белым, — оповестил он о своих проблемах, пока Прессфилд несильно стучала указательным пальцем по уху кота.

— Это другой Брайан.

— В каком это смысле, другой Брайан? — Смит вздёрнул брови, озадаченно морща лоб.

— Это Брайан Бэттани Франкли.

Рэймонд приспустил очки одной рукой, второй помассировал закрытые веки и совсем тяжело вздохнул. Спрашивать о том, на кой хуй Лора назвала обоих котов Брайанами, он не стал. Брайаны, так Брайаны. К слову, второй носитель этого гордого имени, по ощущениям, из другой комнаты почуял то, что в гостиной его ждут ещё не занятые колени. А ни для одного гордого представителя кошачьих не является приемлемым, когда в доме присутствуют свободные для лежания ноги. И Смит был только за такое использования своих ног: так он мог сидеть и наглаживать мурчащее животное, играясь с ним иногда пальцами.

Прессфилд выглядела гораздо хуже, чем вчера. На прогулке она была куда живее и веселее, а сейчас снова забилась в свою ракушку, эдакий рак-отшельник, прячущийся так глубоко, что даже неясно, обитаема эта ракушка или нет. Лезть в эту ракушку Рэй не стал, предпочел просто расслабиться и немного поразмышлять о своём. Ещё это был своего рода эксперимент для него: как быстро Лора подхватит его спокойствие и расслабленность, если он не будет ничего говорить.

Даже во время ланча Смит ни разговоров не завёл, ни поел (попил представленного чаю, конечно, не поднимаясь с дивана): кто в своём уме захочет подниматься, когда у тебя на коленях развалился довольный кот? Приходилось изгибаться, извиваться, наклоняться и всячески тянуться, пару раз похрустев суставами, пока дотягивался до чашечки и блюдца. Он не знал, работал ли его эксперимент, когда он был в курсе этого эффекта передачи своего настроения другому человеку. Особенно то, что он представлял это крайне поэтично: себя как маяк света и тепла и Лору — как приёмник этого тепла и света. Постепенно он даже выстроил полную метафору, прикинув, что он вполне сойдёт за радиовышку, не играющую ничего кроме приятного джаза, в то время как Прессфилд была домашним приёмником, возле которого сидел какой-нибудь одинокий любитель музыки.

— Ты спишь? — из небольшой дрёмы его вывел недоумённый голос Лоры. Рэй открыл глаза, кинув беглый взгляд на часы.

— Медитирую, — отмахнулся он, — надо же как-то тебя расслабить.

— Получается у тебя хуёво. Не будешь против, если я посмотрю шоу на ноуте?

Смит покачал головой. Ему было абсолютно без разницы, чем занималась Прессфилд. Главное что он мог приглядывать и за рамки закона это не выходило. А уж если можно не вставать и гладить котов, так чему он скажет «нет»?

— Что будешь смотреть?

— Великий пекарь Британии, — усмехнулась она, открывая ноутбук на столике, где до этого стоял поднос булочек и чая. Рэймонд был уверен, что когда-то точно натыкался на эту программу по телику, но это было как-то давно и не отложилось в памяти, как что-то важное.

— Ставлю полтос на то, что выиграет Эд, — на второй серии заявил Смит, поглядывая краем глаза за Лорой. Она больше не лежала, а сидела рядом, устроив коричневого Брайана между ними, тиская того за широкую морду.

— Ладно, тогда я поставлю на… — Прессфилд призадумалась, потирая подбородок и челюсть, после чего кивнула. — Пусть будет Рут.

— По рукам, — согласился Рэй, протягивая ладонь для пожатия и принятия маленькой ставки. Рука у неё была костлявая и холодная, так что Смит не удержался от более крепкого пожатия, пытаясь её хоть немного согреть. У него ладони были тёплые от держания их на мягкой шерсти кота.

— Откуда они вообще знают, как нужно это всё готовить? — вопрошала Лора, наблюдая за одним из соревнований.

— Готовили много, — Рэй попытался не звучать так, словно объясняет это маленькому ребёнку, но выходило не очень.

— Хотела бы я уметь готовить суши.

— Так ты у нас, значит, фанатка японской кухни? — негромко поинтересовался он, сам не заметив, как устроил руку на подушках дивана, а Прессфилд сидела, откинувшись на спинку и точно ощущая всю широту этого жеста. На его вопрос она только кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Шагом к победе Смит посчитал то, что на послеполуденном чае Лора пожевала булочку и выпила всю кружку чая. От ужина отказался уже он: было слишком интересно досмотреть и понять, кто победил. Правда, чего уж точно Рэймонд не ожидал, так это того, что они не успеют досмотреть к приходу её родителей. Рука даже щёлкнула в плече от такого быстрого убирания её подальше от Лоры. Она только тихо посмеялась.

В комнату суетливо заглянул лорд, окидывая взглядом и осмысляя то, как провела сегодняшний день его дочь. Рэй поднялся с дивана и, не зная, куда ему деться, почтительно пожал руку герцогу. По-хорошему, конечно, стоило уйти и не мозолить глаза, но и узнать победителя чертовски хотелось.

— Мы досмотрим? Тут полчаса осталось, — спасла его Прессфилд, обратившись к отцу, тот поспешно кивнул со словами «да, конечно» и исчез из гостиной, напоследок окидывая ещё раз усевшегося обратно Смита и как тот почесал кота за ухом.

Откуда в нём появился этот намёк на стыд, Рэй так и не понял. Он же не делал ничего такого уж постыдного — всего-то сидел рядом на диване. Хотя по ощущениям изысканности этого окружения и происхождения его обитателей место ему было максимум на коврике у входа.

— Я же говорил, — самодовольно заявил Смит, когда победителем сезона объявили Эда, и окинул этим горделивым взглядом Лору. Она только поджала слегка губы, немного расстроенная, но не так, чтобы это было критично. Скорее с гордостью, задетой тем, что проиграла.

— Папуль! — позвала она в комнату отца, и тот появился в уже более домашней одежде, чем смокинг и бабочка до этого. — Мне нужен полтинник.

— Зачем? — в удивлении спросил лорд. Прессфилд только громко вздохнула.

— Я проиграла спор.

Герцог вновь ушел из комнаты и на этот раз вернулся с бумажником, вытаскивая из него нужную купюру.

— Тебе повезло, что у меня осталась наличка, — сказал он, протягивая дочери обещанные деньги. Лора кивнула, улыбнулась и протянула эту купюру Рэю.

Он снова ощутил себя неимоверно тупо. Не потому, что лишал герцога пятидесяти фунтов. А просто потому, что посмел о чём-то поспорить с дочерью этого герцога. Но от предложенного ужина со всей семьей Прессфилдов он отказался, сказав о том, что и так уж подзадержался из-за этого дурацкого шоу. Исчез из угодья так быстро, словно натворил дел и теперь его ловит вся округа.

Нет, конечно, его никто не ловил, и попрощались с ним уважительно, но ему было чем занять свою ночь. На этот раз никаких научных статей о нейронах. А кулинарные форумы со специфичным топиком: японская кухня, категория — суши. Смит быстро нашел тот вид, который они с Лорой могли бы осилить без лишних проблем. Он практически ночью вызвонил владельца небольшого японского магазинчика (подло подключил свои связи, чтобы раздобыть нужный телефончик, а не звонить на рабочий, который бы никто в такое время и не подумал брать), пообещал доплатить за срочность заказа, но чтобы завтра утром магазинчик открылся на час раньше, Рэй получил свои ингредиенты и все остались довольны. Как перечить такому приказывающему тону и дополнительному заработку, владелец не знал, так что с утра пораньше впустил уникального посетителя, выдав ему полный список заказанных продуктов: рис, специи, сырой тунец нескольких видов, корень лотоса, дайкон.

— Рэймонд, — поприветствовал его герцог крепким рукопожатием, задержав на входе, пока его жена спустилась вниз к машине. — Лора сегодня в особенно плохом настроении.

— Что-то случилось? — Рэй сцепил перед собой свободные руки. Пакет с продуктами он оставил в машине, решив, что лорду Прессфилду совсем не обязательно знать, что Смит хотел устроить день готовки.

— Анна поймала её за выкидыванием лекарств. И, к сожалению, за завтраком напомнила о своём отце.

Рэймонд слушал внимательно. Что ж, придётся получше следить за приемом таблеток.

— А что с ним случилось?

— Он умер от передозировки опиатами ещё до рождения Лоры.

Когда герцог поспешно спустился к машине, Рэй постоял ещё недолго у входа, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Значит, отец винил себя в том, что проебался в воспитании. Мать, скорее всего, не смогла бы второй раз пережить потерю близкого человека из-за наркотиков, а может, пошла и дальше, обвиняя себя в передаче «генов зависимостей», если бы такие существовали. Неудивительно, что в таком окружении Лора чувствовала себя крайне хуёво и ко всему прочему наваливалось двойное чувство вины. Смит медленно покачал головой, заходя в поместье.

— Леди Лора в библиотеке, — вместо приветствия выдал лакей, но Рэй не позволил снять с себя куртку, а прошел сразу в нужную комнату (спасибо Прессфилд за небольшой тур после прогулки, он больше не терялся в помещениях) и обнаружил юную леди развалившейся в любимой позе с закрытыми глазами на полу. Некоторое время он постоял, посверлил её взглядом через приспущенные очки, но ничего не говорил и не трогал её. Если Лора так самонадеянно заявляла о различной энергии разных людей, то присутствие должна была почувствовать? Очередной маленький эксперимент, подтверждающий, что эмпатия — ебанутые сказочки для недалеких людей.

Едва он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы начать говорить о том, что все эти россказни Прессфилд об энергиях, настроениях и мифических тюнерах не произвели на него никакого впечатления, как Лора расплылась в широкой улыбке, только после этого открывая глаза и вытаскивая наушники. В них громко играл очередной трек Radiohead, так что шагов она точно не смогла бы расслышать.

— Я уж думала, ты не начнёшь ничего говорить, а так и будешь стоять и пялиться на меня. Ну, знаешь, как такой мерзкий старик.

— Я похож на мерзкого старика? — Смит присел на корточки. Стоять так, возвышаясь, было несколько неудобно для разговора.

— На мерзкого — нет, — задумалась Лора, — на старика — немного. Ты вчера весь хрустел.

— И на этом спасибо, — вздохнул он. Поправил очки указательным пальцем. — Как давно ты поняла, что я в комнате?

— Как только ты зашёл. Хотела тебя поприветствовать, но ты был так занят какой-то своей теорией, что я решила промолчать.

Рэй вздёрнул брови. «Ёбаная магия какая-то», — добавил он себе под нос, поднимаясь во весь рост.

— Я купил всё для суши. Хочешь ими сегодня заняться, или нет настроения? — он подождал ответа, пока Прессфилд села на полу, а потом поднялась на ноги следом, упершись одной рукой в диван. Она быстро смотала наушники вокруг телефона.

— А _ты_ хочешь ими заняться сегодня? — переспросила она, особенным тоном выделяя это пресловутое «ты» и окидывая Смита чуть хмурым взглядом. Тот усмехнулся, повёл плечом и направился обратно к машине, бросив Лоре на выходе из комнаты:

— Попроси освободить нам кухню.

Удивительное дело, но Прессфилд действительно подхватила его воодушевление по поводу готовки. Японской кухней ему ещё не приходилось заниматься, но вариант он выбрал самый простой. Где не надо ебаться ни с какими бамбуковыми ковриками и заворачивать всё в водоросли. Обязанности они поделили: Рэй забрал себе всё, кроме риса. То есть резал тоненько рыбу, авокадо, огурец, варил вырезанные звёздочки морковки и нарезанный кружочком корень лотоса. Варианты он все открыл на телефоне и положил его на столик, оставив разблокированным. Надеялся, что никто не напишет по работе так не вовремя.

— А как они называются?

— Темари, — Смит несколько грозно посмотрел на ворующую сырого тунца Лору, но ничего не сказал на этот счёт. В её случае пусть уж лучше ворует, но хотя бы ест.

— Я такие ела. В виде шариков, да? — она закинула себе в рот кусочек авокадо. Рэймонд кивнул, присаживаясь за столик, пока они дожидались того, что пропитанный рисовым укусом рис остынет.

— Самые простые в изготовлении. Пожалуйста, не съешь всю рыбу до того, как мы начнём их делать.

Потом обязанности поменялись. Рэй из липкого риса формировал на удивление ровные шарики, Прессфилд раскладывала дополнительные ингредиенты сверху, включая фантазию и ориентируясь не только на указанные сочетания вроде «тунец плюс авокадо», сама заворачивала в пластик для спрессовывания руками и выкладывала на большую тарелку. Получалось цветасто, красиво, аппетит просыпался сам собой. Смит гордился собой: не за то, какими красивыми выглядели суши, а за то, что смог поднять Лоре настроение.

Прежде всего, конечно, фотография для инстаграма. На шикарном блюде в шикарной обстановке — они, вернувшись в красную гостиную и устроившись со свежезаваренным чаем, безжалостно уничтожали суши, хватая их руками. Не хватало только какого-нибудь рисового вина или сакэ для полного погружения, потому что сидели они оба на полу у столика.

— Иногда я думаю о том, что ничего бы этого не было, обыщи я тебя в тот злополучный день, — Рэй вытер руки бумажным полотенцем после того, как съел очередной вкусный шарик.

— Это хорошо или плохо? — Лоре надоело сидеть в одной позе, и она откинулась на диван, вытягивая ноги.

— Это было бы лучше для твоего организма — прожить без твоего копирования поведения каких-то звёзд рок-н-ролла, — он немного подумал над своими словами и усмехнулся. Ну да. Он же со звездой и разговаривал. — И это было бы хуже, потому что меня бы не пригласили сидеть с тобой. Надеюсь, я смог скрасить твоё время.

— Ты хороший, мистер Смит, — Прессфилд немного посмотрела в сторону задумчивым взглядом. — Несмотря на то, что делаешь на работе.

— Дай свой смартфон, — напоминание о том, что Лора видела его грязную работу, было неприятным и даже вызвало лёгкое дёрганье губой, но Прессфилд протянула ему разблокированный мобильник. Рэймонд вбил ей свой номер, подписал кратким «Рэй», намекая, что называть его мистером вовсе не обязательно, а потом вернул телефон в её руки. — Пиши мне или звони, если станет совсем тошно. Лучше ближе к ночи, когда я свободен. Может, смогу договориться с твоим отцом, свожу в Лондон. Если ты захочешь, — пояснил он. Навязываться не хотел, но нужду в общении ощущал. Простом, приятном, отвлекающем общении.

Лора насупленно посмотрела на предоставленный номер, тут же набрала его. Зачем она проверяла Смита на наёбку, так и не предположила, но почему-то захотелось. Он только улыбнулся, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон, а Прессфилд сбросила звонок, вздыхая. Ей было сложно признаться в том, насколько сильно ей понравились эти четыре дня. Но за возможность обращения она была благодарна. И убеждена в том, что к Рэю можно будет обратиться и не бояться того, что он сдаст её отцу или расскажет о прошедшем с ней разговоре. Он пошёл на немалый риск, пытаясь выстроить мост между ними, и Лора это ценила.

Настолько, что, когда вечером приехали родители, а Смит со всеми попрощался и отправился в машину, она выскочила на улицу, успев поймать Рэймонда перед мерседесом, крепко обняла его, так внезапно, что он не успел никак отреагировать, кроме как оставить открытым от удивления рот, но она тут же отступила назад.

— Спасибо, — прохрипела Лора еле слышно — Рэймонд только кивнул, отступая в тепло машины и оглядываясь на прощание на эту фигуру в чёрном, поспешившую в дом. 

На одном из перекрестков он заснул руку в карман куртки, чтобы достать телефон, но наткнулся на запиханную туда шоколадку Твикс. И едва-едва улыбнулся, качнув головой и переложив сладость из кармана в бардачок. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Radiohead - Full stop, перевод с амальгамы.
> 
> «Другой Брайан»:  
> https://i.ibb.co/ZT8TyGY/120762863.jpg
> 
> Суши темари (голодным не смотреть):  
> https://i.ibb.co/R9sZM3G/Temari-Sushi-8460-III.jpg


	3. Тук-тук, откройте, это депрессия

Каждый вечер Прессфилд садилась на кровати, доставала телефон, открывала сообщения и не знала, о чём ей писать. Слова ускользали из головы, новые дозы таблеток этому не помогали, ухудшая ситуацию настолько, что обычно она накатывала огромное сообщение, полное боли и просьбы помочь, потом едко себя порицала за всё, стирала моментально и ничего не отправляла.

Все вокруг неё чувствовали эту ебучую вину. Лоре от этого становилось только хуже, а признание Рэймонда в своём косяке убило в ней ещё одну надежду на то, что хоть кто-то не считает себя виноватым в её проблемах. Они ведь были только её. А привлечение других людей ощущалось просто отвратительно. 

Именно так Прессфилд и провела всю неделю: рефлексируя о своей вине и чужом вмешательстве, сохраняла редкие черновики слов, которые хотелось бы сказать Смиту, но отправленными ни одни из них не были. 

Рэю ожидание давалось проще. Чаще всего его вечер состоял из пары действий: завалиться домой, что-нибудь пожевать, запить вискарем и упасть в кровать. Это в его голове действий всего было пару, в реальности он успевал перекусить, взяв из холодильника припасенный приготовленный заранее ужин, немного поработать в кабинете, подготовить бумаги на следующий день, принять душ, иногда даже немного почитать перед сном. Но осознание того, что ему нужно поговорить с кем-то по поводу сложившейся ситуации, росло с каждым днём молчания от Прессфилд. Проблема была в том, что в его окружении с детьми работал только один человек.

Так нагло и открыто в зал ему ещё не приходилось заявляться. Смит не стал отвлекаться на Карапузов по пути, просто уверенным и развязным шагом добрался до кабинета Тренера, успев по пути посмотреть на разного рода доски с хаотичными списками, вывесками и фотографиями, а оказавшись в этой тренерской приёмной, Рэй первым делом проверил наличие воды в чайнике и присел за столик, расслабленно закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Тренер, там это, к вам пришли, — услышал он блеющий голос одного из пацанов совсем неподалеку от кабинета, а потом поспешные шаги.

— Так значит, мы наконец-то разберемся со страйками? — сразу с порога спросил Тренер, только заметив своего гостя.

— Я пришёл сюда за другого рода помощью, — качнул головой Рэй. Ирландцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как присесть на стульчик сбоку от стола и скрестить руки на груди, пряча ладони. — По пути сюда я насчитал четыре плаката «нет риска, нет славы». Это такая ода твоему умению рисковать на пустом месте или попытка сказать, что слава на миллион просмотров того стоит?

— Это напоминание о том, что иногда риск стоит принять и не бояться.

— По поводу твоих пацанов, — начал Рэймонд, поймав такой свирепый взгляд, что не удержался от усмешки. — Ты говорил, что учишь их быть хорошими.

— Рэй, я ведь говорил, что пацанов не надо трогать.

Смит приподнял ладони в сдающемся жесте. Потом протянул одну руку к чашке, тщательнейшим образом протёр её влажной антисептической салфеткой, пока Тренер молчал и наблюдал за всеми этими действиями. Не стал упоминать, что Рэй взял его личную кружку.

— Я только за советом, — наконец признался Рэймонд, морщась слегка от дешёвого чая в пакетиках, — по поводу воспитания.

— Спрашивай, — кивнул Тренер, — но учти, я твоего сына в свой зал не возьму.

Смит поперхнулся чаем, поспешно оттёр бороду и усы от капель и вздёрнул брови слишком высоко даже для его привычек.

— У меня нет детей, упаси Господь, — пояснил он, ставя чашку на стол, — я хочу знать больше о том, как не проебаться в воспитании человека, которого напрямую воспитывать вообще не стоит, а то она снова…

— Она? — на этот раз вздёрнул брови ирландец, перебивая Рэя, одной рукой почесывая щетину на щеке. — Ты извини, конечно, но подход к моим кабанам отличается от возможного воспитания девчонки. Я пытался устроить подобный курс в зале, — кивнул он и как-то весь стушевался, — но всё закончилось тем, что они сели мне на шею, свесили ножки и никакие уговоры не спасали. Я знаю пару отличных женщин-тренеров, могу дать телефончик.

— Мне нужно только понять, как не относиться к ней, как к ребёнку.

— Увидь в ней женщину, делов-то, — кривовато улыбнулся Тренер, — только если она старше восемнадцати, конечно.

От Рэя раздался только тяжёлый вздох. Этот совет уж точно не помогал в вопросе того, как удержать Лору в адекватном ненаркотическом состоянии и помочь справиться с проблемами. Последнее, что ей сейчас нужно, — это старик вроде него, приударивающий за молодёжью.

— Я думаю, её отец, поручивший мне это воспитание, будет малость недоволен, увидь я в ней женщину, — Смит покачал головой. Везло ему как-то на самые ебанутые запросы от Пирсона. И как с ними потом разбираться, не натворив дел?

— Это чей отец имеет право тебе что-то поручать? — с удивлением спросил Тренер, сдавшись и тоже наливая себе чашечку чая. Использовал он тот же пакетик, что и Смит, а точнее, вытащил его у него из чашки и положил к себе под недоуменный взгляд. Не пропадать же добру!

— Есть одна особа, — начал негромко Рэймонд, — чей проёб и связь с наркотиками оказались под пристальным вниманием одного ебучего журналиста, босс которого по твоей указке поучаствовал в красочном арт-хаусе, — на этот раз Тренер чуть не подавился чаем, но сдержал свои эмоции. Что-то припоминал о том, что до этого говорил Смит по поводу и журналиста, и отсутствия истории о музыканте и привлечении туда Пирсона. — Прессфилд, если тебе будет интересна фамилия.

Ирландец продолжил скрести своё лицо. Конечно, фамилию он знал. Газетёнки Британии слишком любили почесывать и бередить аристократию.

— Она разве не загремела в больничку?

— Загремела, — кивнул Рэй, — в больничку, которую я выбирал. В которую я постоянно приносил деньги от Микки и проверял, чтобы её величеству было достаточно комфортно в таком некомфорте.

— Ну ты настоящий ангел-телохранитель, — усмехнулся Тренер, заставив Смита поморщиться снова.

— Но в больничках, к сожалению, держать всю жизнь людей нельзя. И теперь она кукует в угодье, пока её родители катаются по вечерам и фестивалям.

— Никогда не был в доме у настоящих аристократов. Ещё и вдвоём в поместье. Романтика в чистом виде, ты не находишь?

— Вдвоём, — хмыкнул Рэй, — а еще с мажордомом, лакеем, двумя работниками кухни, и это только те, которых я видел. Плюс зверинец: два её кота и отцовская собака. Никакой романтики, — почесал бороду он, в очередной раз вздыхая. — Я провёл у них четыре дня. Честно говоря, условия больше похожи на тюремные.

— Больно шикарные условия для тюрьмы, не находишь? Сколько у них там комнат?

— Дохуя. Это ещё не считая двух пристроек к зданию, — Смит едва заметно улыбнулся. Лора, конечно, рассказала ему, что раньше в одной из пристроек была большая кухня, но появилась проблема с тем, что пока донесёшь еду, она остынет. Поэтому одну из комнат переделали в кухню в самом здании поместья. Проблемы богатых, мать их за ногу. — Но это не отменяет ощущения загашенности и сдавленности, у них там Рединг в десяти минутах езды, а лорд ей даже туда не позволяет прокатиться.

— Дай угадаю, куда ты отвёз её первым делом, — вскинул брови Тренер, вызвав у Рэймонда полуулыбку.

— Может, лучше советов дашь, чем расспрашивать о моих гангстерски проведённых буднях?

На этот раз полуулыбнулся ирландец, сделал глоток чая и задумчиво нахмурился. А что он мог посоветовать? Ему не приходилось работать с аристократией в принципе.

— Мой маленький опыт с проблемными девчонками показал, что они намного сложнее пацанов, — пожал плечами Тренер, — они либо в открытую дьяволят, либо ведут себя как самые лучшие существа в мире, а за спиной творят что-то в десятки раз хуже. И ведь оплеуху осуждающую не дать. Смотришь на это милое улыбающееся личико, и руки сами опускаются, — он махнул рукой, устраивая её у себя на колене. — Поэтому, при всём уважении…

До этого мерно приглаживающий усы Рэй перевёл насмешливый взгляд на своего собеседника. Он никогда не устанет напоминать ирландцу о том, как «надеюсь больше тебя никогда не увидеть» превратилось одним вечером в «пошли в паб, сегодня играют мои родные Шемрок Роверс». Тренер сразу признался, что позвал Смита только потому, что его обычная группа болельщиков укатила на стадион в Ирландию, а он пацанов оставлять не стал. Кто ж, правда, знал, что Рэймонд был абсолютно индифферентен к футболу, даже если в паб согласился сходить.

— А если абстрагироваться от пола воспитуемой, что обычно в ходу? — спросил он, задумчиво крутя чашку на месте.

— Немало зависит от настроения, — рассудил Тренер. — Не стоит лезть со своими предложениями, если она подавлена. Для человеческой натуры совершенно нормально чувствовать себя пониженно, в конце концов, солнце тоже выходит из-за облаков не каждый день.

— Поэтично, — кивнул Смит. — А как справиться с гиперопекой родителей и не выглядеть так же, как они?

— Здесь я тебе не помощник, — он развел руками, — у моих пацанов обычно одна и та же проблема: на них родителям похуй. Поэтому я создаю им чувство причастности и идентичности со своими товарищами и со мной, — ирландец ухватил ткань своей клетчатой куртки, — со своего рода униформой, как ты уже понял.

В ответ Рэй смог только задумчиво хмыкнуть. Он на своей шкуре знал, каково было расти игнорируемым, и, попадись в его отрочестве подобный тренер и подобное место, может, он бы и не вырос таким отморозком. И не восхищался бы Микки так отчаянно, заменив им себе фигуру старшего брата, которому честно пытаешься подражать во всём.

— Я старался дать ей больше свободы, больше контроля и выбора, чтобы она не ощущала себя под той дикой опекой, — признался Смит, — но беспокоюсь, что перейду черту и дам ей слишком много свободы. И она куда-нибудь сбежит. Да ещё её эта эмпатия ничем не помогает. Тебе когда-нибудь встречались такие люди?

— Эмпаты? — переспросил Тренер, засовывая руки в карманы после кивка от Рэймонда. — Да, попадались. Была у меня одна подруга, — он усмехнулся, — точнее, и сейчас есть. Я, как ты понимаешь, хотел быть совсем не друзьями. А она за один вечер пьянки со мной выдала вердикт, что друзьями мы будем охуенными, — ирландец подпер щёку рукой, упираясь локтем в столик, — и она, блять, права была. Но сказала, что любовники из нас не выйдут.

— Ты понял, как это работает?

— Я понял, что в мире есть люди, встроенный детектор херни которых не позволит тебе присесть к ним на уши, а твои внутренние мотивы они могут понять и без слов, — Тренер пожал плечами неопределенно, допивая чай. — Механики этого действия, извини, не уловил.

Рэю только и оставалось, что глубоко вздохнуть и покачать головой. Ему хотелось разобрать этот феномен по полочкам, построить полную структуру и знать, насколько он может доверять этому действию. Жаль, правда, что люди на такие составляющие не разбирались.

— А что насчёт доверия? Я думал, что завоевал его в достаточной мере, но она не пишет мне уже неделю, — Смит уставился в кружку. Признаваться в этом беспокойстве было странно, но здесь его не осудят.

— Так напиши ей сам.

— Я не хочу навязываться. А то подумает еще, что я собираюсь действовать, как её отец, — покачав головой, Рэймонд отодвинул кружку от себя одним пальцем.

— Вот мы и выяснили, что как ребёнка ты её не воспринимаешь, — Тренер хитро улыбнулся. Рэй недовольно проморгался.

— Ты сейчас реально не помогаешь, — он потёр виски удручённо.

— А что не так? Ладно, она ведь аристократка, так? Купи ей в подарок пони.

— Спасибо, я понял, что у тебя кончились фактические советы, — кивнул Рэймонд, поднимаясь со стула, но ирландец его остановил, заливая ещё воды в чайник из бутыли и ставя его нагреваться поновой.

— Что ты будешь делать, если она не напишет тебе? Ни на этой неделе, ни на следующей?

— Предполагаю, волноваться о том, что я нихуя не справился, и ждать тридцать первое число, — Смит присел обратно, сгорбившись и уложив предплечья на колени.

— Что такого произойдёт тридцать первого числа? — Тренер откинулся назад, недолго грея руку в кармане куртки.

— Лодочная регата. Думаю, её родители вряд ли такое пропустят, а значит, меня снова позовут посидеть с присмотром.

— Если честно, — Тренер склонился ближе, — тебя в качестве няньки я слабо представляю.

— Я тоже, — с усмешкой отозвался Рэй и после поправил очки. Но приказы Микки не обсуждают, особенно когда уже пытался от них откосить. Конечно, за эти две недели до регаты он мог бы найти несколько хороших книг по проблемам воспитания. Но подкоркой ощущал, что Лора почувствует, начни он нести и транслировать чушь из подобных книг.

— Давай пройдёмся по фактам. Как она восприняла тебя в качестве няньки? — Тренер налил им еще по кружечке, точно так же деля пакетик чая на двоих и вынуждая Смита морщиться в недовольстве от такой делёжки.

— Лучше, чем я предполагал. Сбежала только один раз, но от разговора не отказалась. Не боялась меня.

— Хотя должна была? — усмехнулся ирландец, и Рэй дёрнул плечом.

— Нет. Но ей было бы за что, да и обычно, — он мотнул головой в сторону зала. Карапузы его точно побаивались, об этом даже вслух упоминать не надо было.

— И за это время её отношение к тебе улучшилось или ухудшилось? — продолжал вопрошать Тренер.

— Улучшилось. По моему мнению, конечно, я-то нихуя не эмпат и опираюсь только на внешние проявления эмоций.

— И что было в этом проявлении?

Ненадолго Рэй задумался, собирая все признаки доверия Прессфилд к нему. Все эти маленькие касания, откровенно говорящие о положительной динамике выстраивания отношений. Её подробные рассказы о местности: о пешей тропе на той стороне реки от поместья, о загонах с лошадьми и альпаками, которые она навещала довольно часто. Её радостный рассказ о том, как однажды туда привезли верблюда по имени Тимми и какой он был огромный, классный, мягкий и крутой. Она даже показала ему фотки со своего телефона. Смит, конечно, не стал рассказывать о том, что внимательным взглядом давно изучил весь её инстаграм и пост с верблюдом помнил. Переключился на следующий день, обмусоливая в голове то, как близко сидел с ней на диване: единственным разграничением между ними выступал кот, а его рука в подушках напомнила о том, что, кажется, сам он проникался доверием не меньше. Опять же, окончанием его работы выступили краткие объятия от Лоры, и ещё она сказала, что он хороший. Насколько были искренними и правдивыми все эти обстоятельства, он не знал. Мог только предполагать.

— Скажу коротко, в первый день она сомневалась в чистоте моих мотивов и думала, что я её могу утопить. В последний она обняла меня на прощание.

— Ты не знаешь, насколько она легко сходится с людьми? 

— Судя по её интервью о том, как она подружилась с гитаристом за одну ночь обсуждения британской версии «Офиса», предположу, что достаточно легко. 

— А у девчонки есть вкус в юморе, — кивнул Тренер, — ладно, ты прав, то, что она решила не писать тебе, это странно. Но, вполне возможно, она просто стесняется. Просто не знает о том, о чём может тебе писать, а о чём нет. Дай ей время привыкнуть, и уверен, на следующей неделе она тебе напишет, — подбодрил ирландец, на что Рэймонд благодарно вздохнул и всё же поднялся со стула. 

— Надеюсь, ты прав, — бросил он напоследок, чуть не столкнувшись на выходе с подслушивающим Эрни. Как-то само собой Смит хищно улыбнулся, наклоняя угрожающе голову, и сделал пару выпадов кулаками в воздух, изображая боксерские удары, но пацана не задевая. После этого чинно поправил жилеточку и вышел из зала, вызванивая Банни на своей машине.

— Ты опять подслушивал, Эрни? — следом вышел из кабинета Тренер, разглядывая напуганного парня. Тот покивал головой слегка. — Ну-ка, двести прыжков на скакалке за твои любопытствующие уши, сынок.

Если всё дело было в смущении, то зря Рэй себя накручивал. Он-то уже придумал в своей голове десять тысяч и один вариант развития событий. Что на самом деле Лора вовсе не стала относиться к нему лучше. Или что начала ненавидеть за смерть друга. Или что хотела мести за лишение общения с Пауэром. Или обвинила его в своём передозе. В общем, безграничные возможности того, почему Прессфилд упорно молчала. У него это быстро перешло в территорию навязчивых мыслей: он усаживался вечером, клал мобильник на столик перед собой и ждал. Ждал. Прокручивал мысли о том, что на самом деле Прессфилд его боялась.

Кроме сообщений по работе, не приходило ничего. Рэймонд вздрагивал лицом от каждого оповещения, проверял, отвечал, но это всё ещё была работа и ничего более. В другие дни он наоборот убирал телефон подальше и занимался бумажной работой.

Или просто пил. Доставал самокрутку, устраивался поближе к греющей поверхности барбекю и курил, выкидывая из головы неприятные, липкие мысли о том, что всё было плохо и неправильно. Накрутил себе побольше размышлений о страхах. Естественно, Лора его боялась. Как она могла не? Она видела ту грязь, о которой он предпочитал не распространяться. А он придумал себе эту сказочку, что в ней не было никакого страха.

Подтверждение всем своим догадкам о страхе и особенной нелюбви к нему лично Рэй нашел в инстаграме Лоры. После долгого молчания она выложила сторис с подписью «ваша любимая рубрика караоке вновь открыта!» И он вслушивался в то, как лирика Radiohead накладывалась на грубоватый хриплый голос Прессфилд, словно она обращалась лично к нему самому: «Полиция кармы, арестуйте этого человека: он разговаривает математическими терминами, гудит, как холодильник, и похож на расстроенное радио»*. 

Расстроенное радио. Намёк был жирнее некуда, если припомнить её слова о том, что рядом с расстроенным инструментами Лоре становится самой плохо. И как бы Рэй ни пытался оправдывать себя в том, что, узнав об этой причудливости, приезжал в лучшем расположении духа, она ведь ощущала глубже, чем его напускное спокойствие и непробиваемая маска холодности. Должна была копнуть и увидеть грёбанного отморозка за всем этим фасадом. И боялась.

Накручивать себя и завязывать в узлы Смит умел. Но знал бы он о настоящей причине, почему Прессфилд никак не могла собраться с силами и написать хотя бы самое простецкое «привет», то позвонил бы ей, не раздумывая. 

Лору тем временем разрывало от противоречий. Первым серьёзным противоречием стала записная книжка в телефоне. Часть контактов была отбитыми торчками, часть — музыкантами-торчками, и только последняя пестрела чистенькими музыкантами, с которыми ей, кажется, и поговорить было не о чем. Когда она в последний раз занималась музыкой? Грустные завывания в рехабе не считались. Каверы в качестве отдушины и поднятия настроения действовали редко, но оставляли на душе возможность двигаться дальше ближайшую неделю.

В итоге Прессфилд открывала бесчисленные видео, записанные ими в угаре: наркотическом, алкогольном или адреналиновом после выступления на сцене — и мрачнела только сильнее. Было хорошо. Было пиздецки хорошо рядом с Пауэром. Даже через камеру она могла ощутить эту атмосферу, эту любовь, это чувство защищённости от всего остального мира, от всех плохих чувств и людей.

Их убежище. Маленькое убежище от мира, его проблем и обязанностей. Четверо друзей, бежавших от совершенно разных трудностей, и пятый друг, эти трудности убирающий из головы. Четверо людей — одна игла. Самый простой ответ на невзгоды.

Иногда Лора просыпалась посреди ночи от удушающего желания принять. Найти эту блядскую дозу, воткнуть иглу, раствориться в эйфории, не сравнимой ни с чем в уёбской трезвой жизни. «Это твой лучший оргазм, нет, это лучше всех твоих оргазмов», «это самое полноценное ощущение безопасности, которое ты только сможешь ощутить в своей жизни». Только вот никто не говорил о том, как «это» поджарит и до этого не самую стабильную нервную систему. Никто не предупредил о том, как будет страшно слезать. Как будет больно, одиноко и тошно.

И как разочаровывающе сера обыденная жизнь.

Развалившись на кровати, Прессфилд держала телефон над лицом, перелистывая очередную фотографию «счастливой» жизни, и неистово кусала губы в попытке сдержать слёзы. Ей хотелось обратно. Ей хотелось к Ноэлю и его влюблённым глазам. К его вспыльчивости, живости, к тем долгим ночным разговорам, которые они проводили под кайфом. К ленивому утреннему сексу под громкое и яростное дребезжание сковородками и русским матам от Аслана.

Но ничего этого больше нет. Их больше нет. И не будет никогда.

Лора перевернулась на живот, когда ей прилетело сообщение, о котором она даже не подумала сначала, просто смахнула с экрана, продолжая смотреть видео и погружаться в пучины жалости к себе. Но потом всё-таки решила глянуть, кто мог ей написать так поздно ночью. Почему-то первой мыслью было то, что это Рэй решил нарушить молчание сам. И на ней она задержалась подольше, задумчиво отложив телефон в сторону на пару мгновений и крутя в мозгу со всех сторон. Стоило признать, что общение со Смитом было необычным и неординарным. Признаться, что продолжения этого общения хотелось, оказалось не так уж и сложно.

Только вот сообщение было от одного знакомого фотографа. Он поделился тайным знанием о том, что в пятницу будет андеграунд вечеринка у одного его знакомого, а среди того восхитительного сброда была художница, которая жуть как хотела сделать какой-нибудь проект с Лорой. Прессфилд поколебалась над тем, что за побег её явно не погладят по голове и не скажут, что она молодец.

Но это лучше, чем продолжать мариноваться дома в своей депрессии. Поэтому она написала «конечно же, я поеду, если кто-то из вас сможет подъехать поближе к поместью». Как оказалось, проблем с развозом не будет.

И Лора выскочила из дома в пятницу вечером, подгадав нужное время отвлечения родителей, только ради того, чтобы перебраться через каменный забор, совсем как в семнадцать, забраться в машину друзей с широкой улыбкой и радостно засмеяться.

Это было её время напиться. Забыться в алкоголе. Время сбежать от себя хоть на пару часов. Так, как она уже умела. Посвятить себя всю веселью.

Вечеринка в подпольном лофте была глотком свежего воздуха — плевать на то, что на самом деле воздуха отчаянно не хватало из-за толп людей. Музыканты, модели, фотографы, художники — весь обычный сброд, брошенный в один котёл, привлекал Лору слишком сильно. Она первым делом подскочила к барной стойке, услышав, как бармен резко оборвал какого-то парня в подпитии.

— Я не бармен, — на эти слова Прессфилд усмехнулась слегка, опираясь локтями на стойку, — я миксологист!

— Эй, миксологист, а можно мне негрони и, блять, побольше?

— Я вижу человека со вкусом, — кивнул парень, — насколько побольше?

— Самый большой стакан, что найдёшь, — пожала плечами Лора, ухмыляясь.

Вместо стакана бармен достал ей литровую банку какой-то изъёбанной квадратной формы и положил туда дохрена льда, прежде чем разбавил ингредиентами и насыпал побольше цедры апельсина.

— Ваш заказ, — подвинул он банку к Лоре, и она, ни о чем лишнем не задумываясь, моментально схватила уникальный сосуд для питья обеими руками и сделала несколько крупных глотков, прошибаясь эффектом высокого градуса и поймав толпу мурашек на спине с довольной улыбкой и закушенной нижней губой.

— Спасибо, охуенный миксологист, — посмеялась она, подхватила с собой банку и отправилась в самую толпу.

Ей надо было найти ту самую художницу, и это оказалось не так сложно. Та сама приманилась, как магнитом, увидев Прессфилд в джинсах, белой майке (а чёрт его знает, куда исчез свитшот) и с литровой ёмкостью бухла.

— Шевонн, — представилась она на самое ухо, и её рыжие кудрявые волосы лезли в глаза. — Ты не будешь против попозировать мне немного?

— С удовольствием!

— Держи, — в руку Лоры упало две марки, — моя подружка Люси очень хочет с тобой познакомиться поближе.

Прессфилд послушно засунула бумажку под язык и слегка улыбнулась, отставляя банку в сторону, и, ухватив Шевонн за руку, последовала за ней в другую комнату. Наконец-то, блять, настоящая жизнь!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *очевидные Radiohead - Carma Police, очевидный перевод амальгамы.


	4. Я хочу посмотреть на блядских драконов

— Забыла спросить, ты ведь уже употребляла? — художница увела Лору в другую комнату, на удивление пустую. Только с огромными картинами: где-то люди, где-то полнейший авангард. Прессфилд коротко кивнула на вопрос, пока что отлеплять язык от марки было нежелательно. — А то я дала тебе дозу покрепче.

Она только усмехнулась. Интересно, что в понимании Шевонн было покрепче? Двести микрограмм? Двести пятьдесят? Хотелось бы надеяться, что меньше трехсот. Билет на тяжёлую территорию ей не очень хотелось получить, Прессфилд подозревала, что ничего кроме бэд трипа в её нынешнем состоянии это не вызовет. 

— Подключишься к аудиосистеме сама? — пока художница разгребала завалы одежды и тканей на диване, Лора подключила свой телефон, задумчиво потёрла подбородок и выбрала свой самый заслушанный до дыр плейлист: Aphex Twin во всех его возможных проявлениях и немного эмбиента Бергхайна. Музыка, под которую она могла достаточно расслабиться и удержать бэд трип где-то на краю сознания, сосредоточившись только на хорошем. 

Завалившись на очищенный от хлама диван, Прессфилд вопросительно нахмурила брови, разглядывая подошедшую к ней Шевонн. Та покрутила её лицо за подбородок, опустила взгляд ниже, задумчиво хмыкнула. 

— Сними лифчик. И джинсы.

И тут Лора тоже подчинилась, стащила с себя лишнюю одежду, с трудом поборолась с узкими джинсами. Художница протянула ей белую рубашку и заставила набросить на себя. Прессфилд просто наблюдала за тем, как Шевонн расстегивала манжеты и заворачивала их повыше. 

— Господи боже, наградила же тебя природа такой костной структурой, — художница с улыбкой завела ей прядь за ухо, — извини, комплименты у меня нестандартные. 

— До тех пор, пока это комплименты, — пожала плечами Прессфилд, уставившись на начавшую двигаться картину. Кислота устроила свой бег по организму. 

Положив телефон перед собой на столик, Рэй начал привычное вечернее сверление аппарата взглядом. Двадцать седьмое число! До регаты оставалось всего ничего, а Лора так ему и не написала. И в инстаграме ноль новенького. Какое-то время он даже решил подумать, что что-то определенно случилось. 

Но случился только звонок от техника. 

— Босс, телефон Прессфилд отпинговался в Лондоне, — услышав эти слова, Смит моргнул, снимая очки и закрывая лицо рукой. Блядь. 

— Где? 

— На востоке. Не наша территория.

— Пол, просто вышли координаты. Спасибо. 

Он завершил звонок, рассматривая открытую бутылку и налитый в стакан виски. Странно, что он не успел к нему притронуться, но сейчас это даже к лучшему. И если лорд ещё не разрывает его телефон или телефон Микки звонками, значит, родители ещё не поняли, что их сокровище сбежало. На кой чёрт она сбежала? Жизнь тюрьмой не казалась, захотела ещё больше проблем? 

Хорошо, что он не успел переодеться в домашнее. Рэймонд засунул пистолет в кобуру и спрятал её под любимым плащом. Осмотрел присланные координаты с тяжёлым вздохом. Ходячая, мать её, проблема. Себя винить уже точно было не в чем, хотя мерзотный червячок забурился в мозг, то и дело напоминая о подобной ситуации, которая уже была в его жизни. Ходячая проблема родной крови. Фиксировать свои мысли на этом он не стал, запрыгивая в машину и выставляя навигатор. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что Лора не забурилась в очередной притон. 

Райончик был явно получше. Рэй успел по-быстрому понять, что Прессфилд хотя бы не в гадюшнике с наркоманами. Резвый подтверждающий звонок Полу показал, что здесь собирается элита творческих сливок (хотя место всё ещё было гадкое). Только вот, к сожалению, элита творческих сливок юзала дурь ничуть не меньше бедных торчков. Разве что лепила на неё красивые лэйблы уникальной дизайнерской дури. Что не меняло самого понятия дури ни капли. 

Попасть на праздник жизни оказалось проще, чем украсть у школьника конфетку. Ну или отпиздить по лицу дверью машины. Смит уверенно прошёл через толпу детей, желающих проникнуть в нужную квартиру, добрался до охраны и окинул их сосредоточенным взглядом. Пробраться через закрытые двери было бы сложнее, чем обойти этих двоих. Всего лишь сцепить руки перед собой, обнажая дорогие часики, и вкрадчиво, безапелляционно заметить:

— Я приехал забрать Лору Прессфилд. 

— Отвали, мужик. 

— Вы сами хотите позвонить её дорогому отцу и сказать, что она нарушила свои правила после рехаба? — он чуть склонил голову, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ. Один из охранников сдался быстрее и толкнул второму о том, что лучше «этого» пустить. 

«Этот» только кивнул в благодарность, заходя в квартиру, полную потных тел, и вздохнул. Проблема номер два: где, блять, искать Прессфилд? В каком углу она может быть? Или в толпе? Рэймонд выцепил первого попавшегося паренька, вопрошая:

— Ты не видел Лору Прессфилд? 

— Тебе чё надо, мужик? — выдал парень, едва фокусирующимся взглядом окидывая Рэя. Он вздохнул, поморщился от дикого запаха травки — не смог не подметить, что это была их травка, только с чем-то смешанная. 

— Я повторю вопрос, — кивнул он, доставая из внутреннего кармана пачку денег и отсчитывая большим пальцем пару купюр, — Лора Прессфилд. Напряги память. 

— Она в студии с Шевонн, — пожал плечами хипстер, жадно хватая обе купюры, и указал рукой на дверь. Благодарить его Смит не стал, просто рванул в сторону комнаты, уверенно раздвигая толпу взглядом и немного плечами. В комнату он зашёл без стука и прикрыл аккуратно за собой дверь.

Натренированный взгляд зацепился за большое количество картин, за единственную преграду в виде художницы, что-то творящей за мольбертом, и в последнюю очередь — за Лору. За, ёб твою мать, невменяемую Лору. Зацепиться за звуки получилось ещё позже: музыку в этом шуме он признал не сразу. Да и музыкой это можно было назвать с натяжкой. 

— Я же просила: никому не заходить! — возмущенно начала Шевонн, разворачиваясь и осматривая возмутителя спокойствия. И как-то резко переключила тон. — Проходи, красавчик. 

Рэймонд не тронулся с места. Как он привезет Прессфилд домой? Что она приняла? Хотелось броситься и проверить её вены, но ноги подло не хотели шевелиться. Что ему делать? Как выбраться из этой ситуации, желательно живым? 

Художница, кажется, совершенно по-другому поняла его ступор. Подошла ближе, улыбаясь. Смит только обратил внимание, что зрачки у неё тоже были объебанные. 

— Я полностью понимаю твоё восхищение. Но сегодня твой счастливый день. Всего двадцатка, и я ненадолго выйду из комнаты, — Шевонн положила ладонь на его грудь, — девчонка всё равно не поймёт. Решит, что ты её бывший, она весь вечер только о нём и говорит. 

Рэй перевел взгляд на эту ладонь. Весь скривился, прежде чем взял себя в руки. Мало того, что эта женщина накормила Прессфилд наркотой, так ещё и предлагала подложить её, как какое-то безвольное тело. 

— Я, правда, так и не поняла из её бормотания, звали бывшего Рэй или Пауэр, но ты вполне сойдёшь за Пауэра. Такой сильный, — Шевонн повела рукой вниз, и Смит перехватил её за запястье. 

— Попробуй ещё раз, — рыкнул он. В мозгу не сразу произошел процесс осознания того, что Лора под кайфом говорила и о нём в том числе. 

— Специальное предложение только для тебя, Рэй, — улыбнулась художница, — за полтинник можешь взять нас обоих. 

Кажется, это стало одной из последних фраз, сумевших довести Смита до резко дергающегося глаза. Думать о том, что выбесило его в данный момент сильнее: сам факт подкладывания или то, что эта Шевонн решила, что стоит больше Лоры, — он не решился. Просто увёл от себя руку, толкая художницу на диван рядом с Прессфилд. 

И опять эта женщина поняла его совсем не так, как Рэй рассчитывал. Он-то предполагал напугать грозной мордой, а в итоге уставился, охуевая с открытым ртом, на то, как художница потянула Лору на себя и засосала в поцелуе. Собраться с мыслями оказалось совсем непросто, особенно когда Прессфилд усадила Шевонн на себя, возвращая поцелуй и облапывая с такой уверенностью, что начнёшь неволей сомневаться в том, а стоят ли того строгие убеждения и не присоединиться ли. 

— Слезь с неё, — выдохнул Рэймонд, проморгавшись и поправив очки. От сердитого тона художница послушалась, садясь обратно на диван. Лицо у Лоры стало сразу крайне недовольным от прерывания такого приятного времяпрепровождения. Но соображала она действительно совсем нихуя, поэтому просто уставилась в потолок на невидимые трезвому глазу узоры. 

— Я думала, мы договорились.

— Мы нихуя не договорились, Шевонн, — пригрозил Смит, а когда художница попыталась подняться с места, он предупредил её рукой, что не стоит, и указал пальцами, мол, сядь обратно. — Присядь на место и не поднимайся, пожалуйста. 

— Чего? 

— Ты ведь творец, верно? — со сцепленными перед собой руками Рэй прошелся вдоль картин. Хрен-модерн он слабо понимал, но портреты оценить сумел. — Человек культурный и образованный. Так какого хуя поступаешь как последняя мразь? 

— Я… — попыталась встрять Шевонн, и он вновь выставил указательный палец с таким видом, словно уебет и посильнее за каждый последующий звук. 

— Постарайся не перебивать. Я ведь говорю о культуре. О наследии. Какой пример ты подаешь, как деятель культуры? Что можно пичкать других людей наркотиками? Что ты ей дала? 

— Кислоту, — неуверенно ответила она. 

— И ты считаешь, что поступаешь абсолютно правильно, снабжая сначала кислотой, а после — подкладывая невменяемую девчонку под первого попавшегося мужика? — могло быть и хуже, добавил он себе мысленно, могла быть не кислота, — ты понимаешь, деятель ты, блять, бескультурный, что так поощряешь «культуру» изнасилования? Я думал, о согласии женщине объяснять не придётся. Что ты-то, — он подошел ближе к дивану, коленом двинул её ногу в сторону и навис злостной башней, — ты-то знаешь о том страхе, который кроется за тем, когда твоё тело не более чем мясная кукла для удовлетворения желаний другого человека. Или ты наивно считаешь, что кислота избавит тебя от психической травмы? — он наклонился ниже, упираясь ладонями себе в колени, — что мне мешает сейчас вместо того, чтобы дать тебе полтинник, врезать по твоему испуганному ебалу и заставить тебя исполнять все мои желания? И не в «хорошей» манере, когда ты имеешь право на мнение и стоп-слова. А разрушить тебя. Переломать психически, лишить целостности личных границ? Но потом, — Рэй кивнул в сторону Лоры, — перейти к ней. И сделать то же самое. Чтобы ты разрушила и её жизнь тоже. Я с удовольствием готов подождать, пока она пройдёт пик своего трипа, чтобы она запомнила, кто подложил её, кто позволил воспользоваться собой без разрешения.

Смит поднялся, поправляя очки. Схватил с пола первые попавшиеся чёрные джинсы и кинул их Прессфилд. Но та даже не отреагировала. Выдохнув потяжелее, Рэймонд принялся сам натягивать узкие джинсы обратно на Лору. Только сейчас художница очнулась от его речи, всё еще напуганная. 

— Эй, ты что творишь? 

Молча Смит легонько отодвинул одну сторону плаща, светя пистолетом, заставляя Шевонн испугаться ещё сильнее. А потом добавил с усмешкой: 

— Я забираю её с собой. А ты остаешься тут. Подумай немного о своём поведении и культурном наследии, — учитывая состояние Прессфилд, было проще забросить её себе на плечо, после он кинул на выходе с лёгкой угрозой художнице: — Ещё предлагаю поразмышлять о том, для каких целей я её забрал и не сломала ли ты только что чью-то жизнь, — он почувствовал, как Прессфилд потянулась куда-то, и дал ей эту возможность. 

— Я хочу другую мелодию! — пробормотала она, хватая с аудиосистемы свой телефон, и Рэй отнял его и засунул в свой карман.

— Включим другую мелодию в машине, Лора. 

— Ой, погоди! — очнулась Шевонн, стоило Рэймонду перешагнуть порог комнатки. Он просто закрыл за собой дверь и уверенно прошёл через толпу. Искать его тут было бы бесполезно. 

Большим опытом в кислоте Лора не обладала. Баловалась пару раз, понимала, что есть что, но под такой сильной дозой она уже не различала ту тонкую грань между галлюцинацией и реальностью. В один момент она была тут, слушая синтезатор в мелодии, а в другой момент оказывалась посреди их комнаты с Ноэлем, когда он ловил приход на полу, откинувшись головой на кровать, и улыбался, пока Прессфилд гладила его по волосам. Каша в её голове замешивалась только сильнее, будто избавляясь от комочков. Здесь же был и Рэй. Прогулки с ним по природе и поездка за кофе. А потом он лежал рядом на полу и они целовались. Потом это оказывался Пауэр. Потом скачущий по сцене под кокаином оказывался Смит и они трахались в подсобке на включённых колонках, ловя оргазмы от вибрации басов. И все эти красочные картинки в голове сменялись одна другой, оставляя невероятное чувство радости и предвкушения от ощущения неизвестности, от того приятного вопроса в голове: а что же будет дальше? 

Когда перед глазами оказался острый, яркий, необычайно громкий взгляд, металлически-свинцовый, слегка дымный, и всё это смешивалось с запахами кожаного салона машины и одеколона Рэя с нотками чая мате, пряного кардамона, крепкого табака, откуда-то раскуренного косячка и мягким ощущением берёзы сверху, Прессфилд не смогла удержаться, крепко обхватила Смита за шею и вцепилась в его губы отчаянным поцелуем. 

Запихивающий Лору на заднее сиденье машины Смит растерялся. Он не ожидал таких действий, но под натиском, напором и наскоком совершенно покорно поддался, отвлекаясь на секунду с закрытыми глазами. У неё были сухие губы, немного шершавые, это наверняка от дегидрации, и какой наглый был у неё язык, скользнувший к нему без встречи препятствий. Рэймонд внутренне порадовался, что Прессфилд сама прекратила поцелуй, упав спиной на сиденье, потому что у него бы сил не нашлось. Он тут же подскочил, стараясь не думать о том, как только что нависал сверху, упираясь ладонями в изысканную кожу салона, и какие ухватистые у Лоры были пальцы. Ретировавшись на водительское место, он сложил руки на руле и склонился слегка вперёд, не находя ни единого варианта, как можно было спасти себя от проёба, а Лору — от наказания. 

Господи блядь какой пиздец. Это единственная мысль, оккупировавшая его охуевающее сознание, так что Смит не нашёл варианта лучше, чем позвонить Микки. 

— Босс, — начал он, пропустив приличные приветствия. О каких приветствиях в пятницу вечером может быть речь.

— Что случилось? 

— Ненаглядная блудная дочь лорда Прессфилда накидалась кислотой, — начал он и услышал тяжёлый вздох. — Она под трипом будет ещё минимум, — Рэй бросил взгляд на наручные ролексы, — часов шесть. Везти её в таком состоянии домой смерти подобно. 

— У тебя есть предложения?

— Я могу присмотреть за ней у себя дома. Но как это объяснить лорду? 

— Оставь это мне, — выдал Пирсон и задумчиво помычал в трубку: — Есть у меня одна идея. 

Когда босс положил трубку, Рэй снял очки и прикрыл глаза. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Микки с его изысканными подходами к аристократии справится с этой задачей. 

— Чарльз, приветствую, — Пирсон не стал медлить с звонком, — я хотел проверить, что Рэй вас обо всём предупредил. 

— Вечер. О чём он должен был меня предупредить? 

— Я так и думал. Совсем заработался. Он должен был рассказать о том, что договорился встретиться в Лондоне с твоей дочерью, а потом привезти обратно. 

— Лора не дома? — обеспокоенно начал герцог, и Микки перебил его со всей присущей ему мягкостью:

— Она сейчас у Рэя. Он мог бы привезти её домой, но, как я понял, она ужасно вымоталась за день и уснула. Пусть выспится, или всё же доставить обратно? 

— Пусть выспится, — согласился лорд Прессфилд. — Это невыносимо, Микки, — пожаловался он, — мы ведь даже не заметили её отсутствия! 

— Ничего страшного, — возразил Пирсон, — сложно уследить за всем сразу. 

— Но если бы она сбежала, что могло бы случиться, — взволнованно продолжил Чарльз.

— Но с ней ничего не случилось, Чарльз. Проведите этот вечер вместе с Анной, отдохните. Ты знаешь, что с моими людьми Лора в безопасности. 

— Я знаю, Микки, но... — лорд немного помолчал, вздыхая в трубку. — Ты прав. Нам не помешает отдохнуть. 

— Славно. Не беспокойся. Рэй достаточно въедливый и занудный, чтобы удержать твою свободолюбивую дочь в узде, — усмехнулся Микки, — доброго вечера. 

Тревожность Рэймонда быстро пресеклась подробным сообщением от босса: «Рэй, всё в порядке. Ты забыл отзвониться лорду о своей договорённости с Лорой о прогулке по Лондону. Она устала и осталась у тебя. Не забудь сделать девчонке выговор в твоей любимой манере».

«Спасибо, Босс», — коротко набрал он и повернулся, чтобы разглядеть лежащую Прессфилд. В лекциях сейчас точно не будет никакого толка, она вряд ли даже запомнит то, что ей говорили. Да и ей сейчас нужен совсем не осуждающий человек. Желательно бы запихнуть Лору в ванну: потела она от наркоты явно хуже, чем Рэй в спортзале. Сушняк её завтра точно ждал знатный. 

— Ладно, — он уперся одной рукой в подголовник пассажирского сидения, — какую ты хотела поставить музыку? 

Она порыскала по карманам джинс, пытаясь найти телефон. Рэй только с улыбкой вытащил его из плаща и протянул Прессфилд. 

— Я что, отключилась от твоей системы? 

— Давай я подключу, — Смит вытянул ладонь, чтобы Лора сама положила смартфон ему в руку. Она послушалась беспрекословно. 

Порывшись в настройках, Рэймонд подключил её телефон к машине и включил последний проигрываемый плейлист. Судя по тому, что Прессфилд упала обратно и закрыла глаза, видимо, выбор он сделал правильный. Уже хорошо. Задержав взгляд на нескольких сообщениях, пришедших от друзей, он вздохнул и открыл их все. Надо было, прежде всего, узнать о том, как у Лоры вышло вырваться из поместья. 

Ответ в виде друга-фотографа лежал на поверхности. Но взгляд зацепился за наличие черновика в сообщениях к себе. Его работой было находить информацию. Так что и лишней мысли не возникло, когда Рэй открыл этот черновик, бегая взглядом по полотну сообщения. 

«Здравствуйте/Привет (блять да выбери ты уже). Было бы классно, если бы ты приехал ещё раз. Мне так плохо. Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что мир пиздецки серый? Как будто кто-то выключил свет и краски. Я так хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь включил его обратно. Но вы все чувствуете вину. Почему ты чувствуешь вину? Почему они чувствуют её? Почему это так больно?   
Это ведь всё хуйня, правда? Проблемы первого мира? Откуда у меня может быть депрессия, верно? Мозгоправ твердит, что депрессии плевать, из высшего ты класса или бедный. Может, он прав? Но ведь люди живут в куда худших условиях и у них всё хорошо. А я тут страдаю от ебанины. У меня не должно быть всего этого. И все винят себя. ПОЧЕМУ НИКТО НЕ ВИНИТ МЕНЯ?   
Пожалуйста, помоги мне»

Вдохнув поглубже через нос, Смит вышел из сообщений и, заблокировав телефон, сунул его обратно в карман. Поправил зеркало, чтобы присматривать за лежащим сзади телом. И заводя мотор, негромко пообещал: 

— Я постараюсь тебе помочь.

Поездка до дома заняла совсем ничего. Рэй выключил музыку, обернулся, чтобы увидеть сердитое лицо с хмурыми бровями. 

— Я никуда не пойду, — Прессфилд заявила безапелляционным тоном, когда он открыл заднюю дверь. Какая же она голосистая. 

— Тебе придётся, Лора. Либо сама, либо я тебя затащу. 

— Развернись. 

Смит вскинул брови. Это ещё что такое? Но, поддавшись, развернулся спиной, сам не зная, чего ожидать. 

Даже как-то не удивился, стоило Лоре запрыгнуть к нему на спину и крепко обнять за шею. Рэймонд поспешно ухватил её тощие бёдра, чтобы не свалилась, и прикрыл аккуратно дверь машины. 

— Вперёд! — скомандовала она и громко смеялась куда-то в затылок. Хоть бы соседи не слышали. Впрочем, его соседям и не к такому пришлось привыкнуть. Рэй пошёл вперед, к входной двери. Недолго повоевал с замком: сложно это было, когда надо удержать на себе живого человека. 

От неё несло всем сразу: потом личным и еще десятка человек, позаимствованная рубашка воняла скипидаром и масляными красками, смешиваясь с запахом алкоголя, табака и травки. Впрочем, её волосы тоже выглядели так, словно не мыла она их дней пять. 

Рок-н-ролльный образ — это, несомненно здорово, но первым делом Смит потащил её в ванную. Прессфилд всё равно было плевать, куда и кто её тащит, каталась она на его спине вполне радостно. 

— Отдашь мне рубашку? — ставить одну стирку было глупо, но он точно не мог привести Лору домой с такими яркими запахами. Да и ночью электричество дешевле, так уж и быть, как-нибудь переживет эту трату воды и света. Рэй набрал ванну, несколько излишне пенную, потому что Прессфилд лезла под руку и наливала побольше жидкости из бутылки, пока он разбирался с небольшими флакончиками ароматических масел. Мандарин, лаванда и немного иланг-иланга — всё для того, чтобы расслабить. Однажды ему приходилось увидеть бэд трип, и больше он за таким наблюдать не хотел. 

— А майку? 

— Майку не надо, — выдохнул он, забирая из рук Лоры рубашку. — Одежду можешь сложить вон туда, — указал взглядом он, — и залазь в ванну. 

Несколько минут Прессфилд пялилась на его спину в светлой рубашке и тёмной жилетке, прежде чем поняла, что именно от нее требуется. Одежду, правда, сбросила всю на пол и забралась в просторную ванну, исчезая под пеной по самые глаза. Смит услышал плеск воды, но на всякий случай поинтересовался:

— Я могу развернуться?

— Мхмс, — услышал он в ответ и огляделся через плечо. Дёрнулся слегка от вида раскиданной одежды, но, во всяком случае, с одной проблемой он справился.

— Полотенце, — Рэймонд закинул рубашку себе на плечо и, взяв свёрнутое полотенце, устроил его на краю раковины, — если что-то понадобится, просто позови. 

— Хорошо, Пауи.

Охуительно, эта девчонка воспринимала его как своего дружка. Поправлять её Смит не стал: было совсем не до этого. Сначала он занялся насущной проблемой рубашки. Поставил на быструю стирку с третью порошка. Потом добрался до барбекю и унёс всё в дом. Глотнул, правда, виски по пути прямо из горла, но это не считается. Ему это сегодня нужно, учитывая всё то, чем уже его успела наградить Лора и чего ему стоит ожидать в будущем.

С тем, как разбираться с кислотными трипами, Рэй был знаком не понаслышке. Не один раз удерживал друзей от плохих эпизодов, когда-то давно, ещё в другой жизни. Только это значило, что всю ночь ему придётся не спать, чтобы следить и надеяться, что его дом она сочтет достаточно безопасным, а не упадёт в паранойю. 

По прошествии получаса не услышав ни единого звука, Смит некоторое время поколебался. Спешно поужинал за это время, поставил чайник. Предпочёл подождать ещё полчаса, чтобы ровно через час аккуратно постучать в дверь. 

— Лора, всё в порядке? — оставшись без ответа, он решил приоткрыть дверь, оглядываясь беспокойным взглядом. Прессфилд лежала, запрокинув голову назад, рука безвольно свисала с бортика. Рэй в два шага добрался до неё, запустил руки под воду и остатки пены, наплевав на то, что замочит рукава, ухватил за плечи покрепче и встряхнул тощее тело. — Лора! 

Отреагировала она только после четвёртого встряхивания. Вздрогнула всем телом, прежде чем уставилась на Рэймонда. 

— Ты такой паникёр, Пауи. 

— Немного, — согласился Рэй, отпуская лорины плечи и с недовольством оглядывая замоченные манжеты. — Я думаю, ты достаточно отмокла. 

Без предупреждения Прессфилд поднялась из ванной, Рэймонд только и успел, что молниеносно увести взгляд в сторону и отвернуться. Наверняка её «Пауи» не отворачивался, но он и не был её недалеким дружком. 

— Что будем делать дальше? 

Приняв это за знак, что Лора была одета, Смит развернулся на каблуках обратно и громко сглотнул. Влажная майка не скрывала ничего: ни отсутствия лифчика, ни наличия хоть какого-то мяса на этих костях. Отсутствие джинсов делу не помогало. В голове не единой нормальной мысли от подобного вида. Истощённая, исхудалая, бледная, как молоко, и хер его знает, это «аристократическая» бледность или болезненная. Одни острые углы и хмурые брови. 

Но в голову лезла поэзия. Рэй предпочитал считать себя начитанным, а не ебанутым. Правда, подозревал, что скорее ебанутый, прокручивая в голове строчки Йейтса: «Её душа куда-то лезет, падает, опять поднимается, опять падает. Куда? Она не знает. Она прячется среди груза кораблей, на коленках ссадины; и я провозглашаю: эта девушка — самое прекрасное, самое неземное, самое героически утерянное, или героически найденное существо».*

Очнулся Рэймонд только заметив, как от холода Лора потёрла свои руки. Это заставило его метнуться за махровым пушистым халатом и протянуть его Прессфилд — и та послушно замоталась, завязав пояс потуже.

— Какой мягкий, — завороженная поверхностью рукава, она крепко залипла, проводя кончиками пальцев по своему предплечью в халате. Смит громко выдохнул, укладывая ладонь на её плечо, и провёл вниз, в гостиную: пусть там залипает, пока он немного поработает над делами. 

Устроив Прессфилд на диване, он выдал ей телефон и старенькие проводные наушники: пускай слушает свои звуки музыки и расслабляется. Он остался в той же комнате, закидывался попеременно то чаем, то кофе, несколько раз попытался предложить кружечку чая и своей гостье, но безуспешно. Он работал в кресле, на диване, перемещался к столику, раскладывал документы, да так и уснул с ноутбуком на коленях. Очнулся он позже, ощутив, что кто-то убрал ноутбук с его колен. Уставился вниз, рассматривая, как удобно устроилась на полу Лора. Между его ног. 

Это точно была не карма, он за свою жизнь столько хуйни натворил, что подобные выходки не могли бы закрыть его долгов. Отголоски кармы? Маленькая демонстрация кармы того, что это только начало? Рэймонд просто запрокинул голову назад, стараясь не дёргаться лишний раз от еле заметных прикосновений мозолистых кончиков пальцев к своим венам и предплечью. Ещё он очень старался не забивать лишний раз голову тем, как Прессфилд упиралась локтями в его бедро, а свою бедовую голову чуть ли не на его паху уложила. Ему сегодня придётся играть роль «Пауи» и терпеть. Много терпеть. 

— Почему ты начал колоться? — совсем тихим голосом спросила Лора, проходясь пальцами по внутреннему сгибу его локтя. Зря он в футболку переоделся, хоть какой-то барьер бы был. 

— Я не знаю, — помедлил с ответом Смит, надеясь, что придумывать никакую ложь не придётся. Он поправил очки за дужку, и этот жест запустил в Прессфилд сомнения, которые он пытался от неё скрыть. Сначала, конечно, она больно вцепилась в его руку, а потом отскочила назад и ошарашенно отползла как можно дальше. Паника в глазах сменилась паранойей и диким страхом, и Рэймонд попытался сдержать себя, не подскочить за ней следом, а просто наклонился. 

— Лора, — позвал он негромко, — посмотри на меня.

— Я не поеду обратно! Я не хочу в рехаб! Ты не заберёшь меня обратно, даже не пытайся, — она уперлась затылком в камин, и Смит покачал головой.

— Я не повезу тебя никуда. 

— Но ты не Пауэр, — наконец, Лора перестала пятиться и даже склонилась вперед.

— Нет. 

— Почему ты… — Прессфилд нахмурилась. До неё медленно доходило, что она в доме Рэймонда. Как она сюда попала? Память упорно молчала. Зато до неё дошло, что она путала Ноэля с ним. — Блять. Мы же не трахались в ванной?

— За кого ты меня держишь? — тон голоса вышел слишком оскорбленным. — Я рад, что ты начинаешь понимать, где ты. Подскажешь, что тебе нужно, чтобы не свалиться в бэд трип?

— Музыки хватит, — Прессфилд сжимала рукой своё запястье, сильнее зарываясь в мягкость рукава. 

— Моё присутствие тебе нужно?

— Да. 

— Насколько близкое? — Рэй уперся предплечьями в колени. 

— Тебе не понравится. 

— Мне в принципе остопиздело то, что ты каким-то образом накидалась кислотой, находишься у меня и вместо десятого сна я должен смотреть за тобой. Я как-нибудь выдержу, если тебе надо хоть полностью на меня лечь, бороться ещё и с бэд трипом у меня нет никаких сил, — донельзя ворчливо отозвался Рэймонд, наблюдая, как Лора улеглась обратно на диван, хватая себе телефон и подушку. Недолго он подождал, пока она окончательно устроится, а потом сел на диван рядом, напротив её колен. 

— Ближе, — выдохнула Лора, осматривая оставленные на столике очки, — ещё ближе. Вот, здесь нормально. 

Немного щурясь, Смит осмотрелся по сторонам, сцепил руки в замок и откинулся корпусом назад, ощущая, как спиной утопил лорины бёдра в мягкий диван. 

— Тебе удобно? — поинтересовался он, понимая, что выбраться ей будет очень непросто, когда он уснёт. Уж точно неразбуженным не останется. 

Получив короткое «да» в ответ, Рэй прикрыл глаза, поправляя подушки позади себя. Ему нужен был сон, а Прессфилд пусть занимается чем угодно. Хоть бродить без надзора по его дому не будет, и то хорошо. 

— И постарайся не принять меня за твоего белобрысого дружка посреди ночи. 

— Об этом можно было не напоминать, — угрюмо отозвалась Лора, всовывая наушники и включая любимый плейлист. Для неё это была всего лишь очередная бессонная ночь. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *У. Б. Йейтс - «Сумасшедшая девушка», перевод Виктора Постникова


	5. Горячий профессор «Не твоих собачьих дел»

Нормально поспать Рэй так и не смог. Просыпался каждые полчаса, чтобы бросить пару внимательных взглядов на состояние Лоры, потом закрывал глаза, каждый раз вздыхая тяжело и долго. Ему было сложно расслабиться, зная, что в доме находится чужой человек, а состояние этого человека усугубляло ситуацию. Ему было то холодно, и тогда Смит хватал тёплый шерстяной плед с кресла и накидывал на себя; то жарко, и он спускал этот плед пониже, оставляя только на ногах. От того, что он не лежал, а полусидел, начинала болеть поясница. От отсутствия достаточного количества подушек затекала шея. Это всё было больше похоже на какую-то изощрённую пытку, которую Рэй покорно принимал как явное кармическое воздействие на себя. 

Окончательно проснулся он ближе к рассвету и тут же проверил, как там Прессфилд. Она свернулась креветкой вокруг него: упиралась коленями в одно бедро, локтями во второе, всё так же лежала с закрытыми глазами и наушниками в ушах. Вряд ли ей удалось поспать в принципе, но взгляд задержался на её пальцах. Лора осторожно сжимала между ними краешек пледа, словно хотела оказаться поближе, но боялась забраться под. Рэймонд аккуратно сел, потягиваясь на диване, после чего поднялся. Хотел спросить у гостьи, что она будет на завтрак, но приметил, что она никак не отреагировала на его отсутствие, всё так же держалась за плед. Неужели уснула? 

Уложив ладонь на её плечо, Рэй потревожил её всего один раз и, не получив никакой реакции в ответ, сдержав улыбку, просто укрыл Лору пледом, заменил себя подушкой, чтобы не побеспокоить креветочную позу, и отправился разминаться. 

Что едят аристократы на завтрак? Рябчиков? Трюфели? Чёрную икру ложкой? Смит, конечно, обладал своими ебанутыми фантазиями по поводу завтрака. Для него наличие денег всегда было связано с отличным мясом. Которое он мог употреблять и на завтрак. Одна из старых подростковых фантазий — стейк с самого утра — исполнялась им так часто, что иногда он уставал от количества мяса в своём рационе. Чем питалась Лора, он представлял слабо, скорее, воздухом и наркотиками, чем нормальной едой. 

За хлопотанием у плиты Рэймонд тщательно выстраивал в голове нужные лекционные слова. Надо было как-то достучаться, но не перегнуть палку. Пожурить, но не заставить страдать от этих лекций. Напомнить о том, как важно придерживаться трезвой и чистой жизни, а не потеряться в наркотиках. Это было очень непросто даже в голове. А как примет его слова Прессфилд — вообще непонятно. 

Он успел приготовить завтрак, поставил кофемашину работать и начал прибираться за журнальным столиком, когда увидел, что Лора открыла глаза. 

— Как я посмотрю, выспаться ты не смогла, — Рэй присел на край дивана, накрыл ладонью своё колено и склонился к лежащей Прессфилд. Она пощурилась сонно, потёрла глаза, вытаскивая наушники. Лёгкие синяки под глазами намекали, что спала она мало. 

— Как я вообще тут оказалась? — Лора перевернулась на спину, подтягивая плед повыше. Вчерашние воспоминания, слишком зыбкие и ненадежные, мучили голову небольшой болью. 

— Я привез. Об этом мы тоже поговорим за завтраком. Ты голодная? 

— Что-нибудь пожевать не откажусь, — согласилась она, потягиваясь под пледом, и только после этого отправилась следом за обеденный стол. Смит уже разложил все приборы, налил горячего кофе и поставил порцию перед Прессфилд. 

— Пахнет вкусно, но на вид я не могу понять, что это, — она закуталась сильнее в колючую ткань, освобождая руки и слегка улыбнувшись тому, что Рэй налил ей капучино. 

— Шакшука. Считай, лакшери яичница, — пояснил Рэймонд, усаживаясь напротив и отламывая себе кусочек хлеба. — С чего мне стоит начать тебе компостировать мозги? У меня есть для тебя целых три выбора: ты заставила меня отзваниваться боссу, а его — врать твоему отцу, — он отделил эту фразу вилкой, — ты доверилась мудиле, которая собиралась тебя подложить под другого человека, — вновь взмах вилкой, — или что ты нажралась кислоты, хотя должна быть чистой.

— Мы можем объединить слова о серьёзных херах, что там про твоего Майкла и что ещё за подкладывание? — она ковыряла вилкой еду, ела без особого аппетита, но Рэй уже был предельно доволен, что Лора хоть немного пожевала завтрак. 

— Первый и единственный раз, Лора, мы наврали твоему отцу из-за тебя, — пригрозил Смит вилкой. — Тебе жизнь до этого тюрьмой не казалась? 

Ответом ему были только сведенные к переносице брови. Он вздохнул и продолжил:

— Твоя эта художница, накормившая тебя цветной бумагой, решила, что я готов заплатить двадцатку за пользование тобой.

— Она что? — переспросила Прессфилд, оторвав раздосадованный взгляд от тарелки. 

— Для такого опиздительного эмпата, которым ты себя кличешь, ты совсем не разбираешься в людях. 

— Я в таком ауте была от той дозы, что честно, увези меня не ты, всё равно бы ничего не поняла. 

— И ты считаешь это нормальным? — наморщил лоб Рэймонд. Он-то полвечера провел в размышлениях о том, что было бы, приедь не он. Забери Лору с собой кто-то из торчков. 

— Нет, — выдохнула Прессфилд, одной рукой хватая края пледа на себе и сводя их сильнее. — А что мне надо было делать? 

— Не жрать наркоту от незнакомых людей? Так, к слову, — пожал плечами Смит, резко обернувшись на звук дверного звонка. Кого ещё черти на рогах принесли? — Извини, будь добра быть потише. 

Интересно, может ли этот взгляд быть менее заёбанным, чем обычно? Лора проследила за тем, как Рэй засунул пистолет за резинку спортивных штанов и отправился открывать дверь. Что ж, она сможет посидеть тихо. Попить кофе в одиночестве и подумать о том, какого вчера избежала пиздеца. Рэймонд открыл входную дверь и, разглядывая посетителя, вместо приветствия издал какое-то сдавленное шипение. Не хватало только распушенного от злости хвоста. 

— Что ты тут забыл, Ронни?

— На порог-то пустишь? — мужчина, поежившись от злобного взгляда, всё же был приглашён внутрь. 

— Ты опять за деньгами? — без продолжения приветствий, в лоб спросил Рэй. 

— Да. 

Когда он отправился наверх, Ронни прошёл на кухню, явно не ожидая там никого застать. Прессфилд смотрела на него своим фирменным взглядом. В глазах, вроде, читалось «ты, блять, ещё кто такой», но хмурость лица делала этот вопрос более сосредоточенным не на удивлении человеком, а тем, что этот человек посмел не представиться в первые минуты. И, как минимум, не поклонился. 

— О, извини. Не знал, что у Рэя… — мужчина даже подзастыл ненадолго, рассматривая халат с чужого плеча и едва заметную майку под ним. 

— Продолжай фразу, — произнесла Лора, делая глоток из чашки. 

— Не слишком ли ты молоденькая для звания подружки моего брата? — мужчина тоже налил себе кофе, усаживаясь на соседнее от места Рэймонда. Прессфилд поизучала внимательным взглядом этого человека. Только сейчас подметила такие же светлые глаза, как у Смита. И определенно породистые уши. — Или он уже достиг кризиса среднего возраста, так что отрёкся от своей любви к женщинам постарше?

— Тебе лучше знать, ты же его семья, — пожала плечами Лора. — Мне он о своём прошлом рассказывать не стремится. 

— Даже ни слова про Лотти? — Ронни откинулся на стул и, выжигаемый вопросительным взглядом, продолжил после глотка кофе: — Его бывшая жена. На десять лет его старше была. Шикарная женщина, впрочем, вижу, Рэй своим привычкам в высшем эшелоне не изменяет, — получив удивление на этот почти комплимент, он продолжил: — Но с Рэем всегда было сложно. Может быть, не будь я таким плохим старшим братом, ничего этого и не было. 

— Почему ты считаешь себя плохим старшим братом?

— О, это уходит корнями слишком далеко, — отмахнулся Ронни, — из него старший получился куда лучше. У тебя есть братья или сёстры?

— Только двоюродные. 

— Тогда ты не поймёшь, — мужчина допил свою чашку. — Будь я хорошим братом, первым бы забил тревогу из-за поведения Рэя ещё в тринадцать. 

— Он был задирой и хулиганом? 

— С точностью да наоборот, — усмехнулся Ронни, — я знаю, как это звучит. Но какое-то время Рэй был чувствительным ребёнком. Книжки, фильмы, первые вздыхания о девчонках, первое разбитое сердце, знаешь, такое всё. А потом мы переехали, он пошёл в другую школу, где больше не был популярным, потому что там ценилось насилие. Он тогда был против, мечтал договориться. 

— Переговоры закончились не очень хорошо? — Лора подогнула одну ногу под себя, отодвигая немного тарелку в сторону. Узнать побольше о Смите было бы интересно. 

— Тогда я в первый раз проебался. Я должен был научить его давать отпор, а не отец. 

— У него был человек, научивший давать отпор. Не вижу ничего плохого. 

— Я же сказал, что ты не сможешь понять, — качнул головой мужчина, — старший брат должен научить младшего драться, налить его первую пинту и вытащить из обезьянника. А я слишком погрузился в счастье отдельной студенческой жизни. 

— И это привело к…

— Все сосредоточились на мне, как первом из нашей семьи, поступившем в университет. И на сестре. Она же младшая, — Ронни вздохнул совсем как-то печально. — Около года Рэй пытался привлечь к себе своим перфекционизмом и идеальными оценками. Кажется, я тогда первый раз увидел нервный тик у ребёнка. 

— А после этого года? — этот Ронни был определенно находкой для шпиона. Выкладывал просто всё как на тарелочке. 

— Он связался с плохой компанией. Начал драться, курить, хамить, не ночевать дома. А родители это проглядели, считая, что уж с ним-то всё в порядке. Он-то у нас был умным и хорошим. 

Рэймонд, спустившись обратно вниз, не спешил заходить в комнату, выслушивая тираду своего брата. Он прислонился плечом к стенке, скрестив руки на груди и опустив голову. Но долго простоять на месте не смог и всё-таки зашёл, пугая родственника бесшумной походкой. 

— Давай лучше перейдём к той части, когда мне было семнадцать. 

— Блять, — вздрогнул Ронни, — всегда забываю, какой ты тихий. 

— Как хочешь: чтобы я рассказал или ты? — Рэй присел обратно за своё место, укладывая неподалеку от тарелки чековую книжку и ручку. Прессфилд удивилась наличию такой древности. 

— Я не уверен, что могу рассказать о том, как мой мелкий сбежал из дома и больше не вернулся. Я не знаю, почему ты решился на это.

— Решился на что? Житьё с тридцатилетним мужиком или побег? — улыбка Рэя была явно больше похожа на оскал. — Так давай я расскажу. Мне семнадцать. Прекрасный, волшебный возраст, — Смит перевёл взгляд на развесившую уши Лору, — беззаботно щупаешь девчонок на вечеринках, пьёшь без похмелья, можешь не спать сутками. И вот я узнаю, что в университете моего старшенького братца проходят дни открытых дверей, а я, как родственник, даже могу пробраться в кампус. 

— Ты же так и не приехал, — возразил Ронни, на что он бросил такой взгляд, словно собирался задушить его им одним. 

— Эту ложь говоришь ты себе эти двадцать лет? Потому что я приехал. Только ты меня так и не встретил. Ты был слишком занят попытками забраться под юбку к какой-то первокурснице. Ведь киски стоят превыше кровных родственников, правда, Ронни? — подобные фразы от Рэймонда звучали как-то совсем смешно, и Прессфилд прыснула в кружку. — Я прожил в кампусе около недели, братец. 

— В смысле? У кого? 

— О, я хорошо провёл время в женском крыле. Они, надеюсь, тоже не были разочарованы. Я вот был. Я хотел приехать к моему старшему брату и поделиться с ним проблемой того, что родителям на меня плевать. Оказалось, что тебе тоже было на меня плевать. Только на мои деньги тебе оказалось не плевать. 

— Ты же знаешь, что это для неё, — качнул головой мужчина. 

— Для сестры? — влезла в разговор Лора, решившая выпендриться догадками. — Ребекки? 

— Эммы, — поправил Рэй её и очки одной рукой. 

— Рональд, Рэймонд и Эмма? Ваши родители чокнутые, — вздохнула Прессфилд, оставаясь дальнейшим молчаливым слушателем после выразительного двойного взгляда братьев. 

— Твоё разочарование в нас не могло привести к тому, что вышло! — возразил Ронни с едва заметным гневом. 

— А к чему оно могло привести? Я был один на один с самим собой. Я не ночевал дома с пятнадцати больше, чем две недели. Но родители этого не замечали. Может быть, заметь вы мои проблемы с агрессией и связью с ебанутыми парнями, что-то вышло бы иначе? Может, я бы не узнал о своём ОКР через навязчивые мысли о моей ориентации? 

— Я думал, что ты хотел нам дополнительно насолить, когда уехал к тому мужику. 

— Он отсыпал мне бабла каждую неделю и за жилье с собой требовал только одного — чтобы его трахнули. Долго это, правда, не продлилось, — пожал плечами Рэймонд, — потому что, удивительное дело, он, в отличие от всей моей семьи, меня выслушал и посоветовал сходить к мозгоправу. И вот оно, моё удивление, что интрузивные мысли — это ненормально, как и моё желание, чтобы везде было чисто, а люди не потели.

— Рэй, слушай, — начал Ронни и заставил Смита поморщиться с лёгким, едва заметным дёрганьем века. Но Лора это уловила и перебила мужчину:

— Рэй-то как раз слушал. Почему его не слушаешь ты? 

Своё охуевание Рэй сумел скрыть за многострадальным поправлением очков. Его брат охуевания скрыть не смог и даже чуть скривился. 

— Я малолетних подстилок брата не спрашивал. 

На этот раз скривился Смит, в очередной раз похожей гримасой выдавая своё родство. Он сжал руку в кулак, поиграв желваками. Хотел атаковать брата очередной грубостью, но заметил взгляд Лоры. И это был такой класс, такое снисходительное превосходство, что Рэймонд потерялся в словах. Начальник может смотреть так на стажёра, которого собирается уволить. Или аристократ так смотрит на плебея, которого собирается отхлестать. Что-то в выражении глаз, в подаче, без других видимых причин недовольства. 

— Пока ты не научишься слушать Рэя, твои проёбы не окончатся никогда, — холодный тон, наложенный на родной «пош» акцент в сочетании с ругательством? Рэй, кажется, впервые мог понять Флетчера с его «я чувствую, как у меня всё набухает». 

— На сколько мне чек выписывать? — решил перевести тему Смит, а то продолжи Лора унижение его брата, каменного стояка не избежать. 

— Четыре тыщи, — пришёл в себя Ронни, совсем не зная, как реагировать на выпад. Он потерялся не меньше своего брата, поэтому принял чек из рук Рэймонда и как-то очень быстро исчез из поля зрения этой мрачной особы. 

— Извини за это, — проводив брата на выход, Смит вернулся за стол, провёл рукой по волосам, весь какой-то напряжённый. 

— Нестрашно. Уж я-то знаю, что такое доёбистые родственники, — Прессфилд едва улыбнулась, заставив этой сменой настроения Рэя расслабиться чуть больше. — Ты всегда можешь вернуться к нотациям, — кивнула она, допивая кофе. Смит тихо посмеялся, сильнее опираясь на руки и мотнув головой. 

— Ты осадила моего брата. Думаю, это стоит поощрения в виде отсутствия особенно сильного компостирования мозгов. Но о наркотиках нам придётся поговорить. Ведь за кислотой мог последовать героин. 

— Может, вернёшь его обратно, я бы лучше продолжила, чем это, — вздохнула Лора на напоминание о дури. 

— Ладно. Кто твой самый нелюбимый родственник? 

— Это слишком легко. Кузен по отцу, — уверенно и быстро ответила она, будто и правда не раздумывала над вопросом и минуты. 

— А что с ним не так? — Рэй смотрел на неё поверх стёкол линз, совсем похожий на какого-то преподавателя, который преподавать пошёл для души. 

— Он просто избалованный уёбок. 

— От тебя это звучит крайне интересно, — усмехнулся он, проводя большим пальцем вдоль усов. Молчаливый ответный вопрос он понял, но сам долго думал. — Какими бы ни были мудаками, они моя семья. 

— Я избалованная? — Лора вновь насупилась. 

— И да, и нет, — немного подумав, ответил Рэй. — Ты пользуешься своей избалованностью, даже когда лежишь под кайфом в моей машине. Потому что я вынужден врать твоему отцу, чтобы не беспокоить его лишний раз. Но в то же время ты ей и не пользуешься, чтобы показать, как ты выше всех нас. Я ведь читал, — он подцепил желток вилкой, — некоторые твои интервью. До сих пор не смог отпустить мысль о том, что самый большой страх для тебя — это слава. Как можно быть певицей, да ещё и с твоей внешностью, и бояться славы?

— Слишком некрасивая, чтобы выпускать на сцену? — ухмыльнулась она, как-то вся отклоняясь, но заставила на это Смита качнуть отрицательно головой.

— Не знаю, кто убил твою самооценку и как это произошло. Но я запомнил одно описание, — он постучал пальцем по мягкому подбородку, вспоминая правильное постановление фразы, — ты вписываешься в парадигму Дэвида Боуи-Патти Смит-Марка Болана: рокеры, которые бросают вызов традиционной гендерной классификации, излучая при этом сексуальную привлекательность. 

— Да брось, эти журналисты что угодно напишут. 

— Ты даже сейчас это отрицаешь, — Рэймонд сумел поймать её убегающий взгляд. — Я с этим описанием согласен. Особенно после того, как ты выпрыгнула на меня из ванны. 

На этот раз Прессфилд увела взгляд в полном смущении и потёрла тревожно свою бровь костяшками пальцев. Смит поулыбался на это движение: смущающаяся рок-звезда, в его понимании, это что-то абсолютно неординарное. 

— Это не моя вина, что ты так похож на Ноэля. 

— Звучит как оскорбление, — фыркнул Рэй, доедая свою порцию и укладывая вилку на тарелку. — В любом случае, тот медиа-ресурс совершенно точно не врал по поводу твоего излучения. 

— Может быть, — двояко ответила Лора. То ли на «оскорбление», то ли на излучение. — А что у тебя в итоге вышло с тем мужиком? 

— У меня начались проблемы с, — Смит помедлил, подбирая нужное слово, которое можно использовать за столом, — притоком крови. Не уверен, стоит ли объяснять, что в то время таких проблем быть в принципе не может: гормональный фон всё ещё скачет и дымиться должно на каждую мало-мальски обнаженную лодыжку. А после психотерапевта и нескольких сеансов я частично избавился от интрузивных мыслей, и оказалось, что все мои сомнения были напрасны и мужики меня не заводят. На тот момент это было печальной проблемой, потому что парень он был хороший. 

— А ещё чувствительным ребенком я тебя представить не могу. Я ведь знаю, каково провести в мечтательном состоянии весь день в ближайшем лесочке. 

— Я всё ещё не люблю насилие. Потому что, один раз открыв в себе насильственную и буйную сторону, заткнуть я её уже не смог. 

— Я видела, — она издала негромкий смешок, наконец-то расслабленно наклоняясь в ответ. 

— Тебе бы тоже не помешала знатная взбучка за всё то, что ты вчера устроила, — Рэй сложил руки на стол. — Почему ты не написала мне, если так хотела в город? 

— Я не могла, — Лора опять наклонилась назад, скрещивая пальцы. — Я не знала, что написать. 

— Могла бы начать с «привет» и фотки Брайана. Или ты все-таки меня боишься? 

Вопрос явно вышел удивительным для Прессфилд. Погрузившись в раздумья, она некоторое время покрутила опустевшую кружку в руках. 

— Нет, не боюсь. Это сложно, — пока она неистово терла пальцами бровь, Рэй нашёл свой телефон в комнате, быстро набрал сообщение и проследил, как завибрировал лорин телефон. Кинув подозрительный взгляд на Смита, она подобрала смартфон с дивана и смущённо улыбнулась от высвеченного «Привет, Лора». 

— Вроде бы, это достаточно легко, — пояснил Рэймонд, отреагировав тихим смешком на ударивший его в бицепс кулак. — Ладно, если ты позавтракала, то собирайся. 

По пути в угодье Рэймонд не забыл заехать в ближайший магазин за курткой для Прессфилд. Чтобы уж совсем не выглядеть подозрительным. Она же не сбежала, махнув с друзьями в том, в чём была, нет, она приехала в Лондон, и они пристойно гуляли по городу. Никаких художников, никаких наркотиков и никаких лекций. 

— Твой отец заметит новую куртку?

— А? Очередную чёрную? Он даже не поймёт, что она новая, — отмахнулась Лора без раздумий, примеряя, кто бы сомневался, очередную объёмную мужскую джинсовку. 

Отец ждал её у входа. Рэй дёрнул слегка головой: он-то надеялся, что не придётся ни с кем разговаривать. Почтительно открыв и закрыв дверцу машины для Прессфилд, он проводил её до отца, первым протянул руку для пожатия и вежливо кивнул, сцепляя руки перед собой. 

— Почему ты не сказала, что поедешь в город? — начал немного отчитывать Лору герцог, и она беспечно пожала плечами, умело переводя стрелки. 

— Я подумала, что он тебя предупредил обо всем, — и указала взглядом на Смита. Засранка. Рэй поправил очки, наклоняя голову. 

— Моя вина, — признал Рэймонд, — я не убедился в том, что Лора обговорила эту поездку с вами. 

Мысленно он сделал себе заметку обязательно написать ей о том, что она избалованная и наглая. Впрочем, судя по её шаловливому взгляду, Прессфилд прекрасно осознавала, что говорила и делала. 

— Она хорошо себя вела? — его вину отец отрицать не стал. Очень мило. 

— Насколько это возможно, — осторожно заметил Смит, опуская «в её случае». По-хорошему, конечно, он не имел права такого говорить. Рангом не вышел. 

— Мне жаль, если она доставила неудобства, — подбор слов Рэймонда повеселил. Внешне он не выдал это, но весело, конечно. Не «извините за мою дочь», а «жаль». Нам жаль, но ты терпи. Нам жаль, но ты понимаешь, что твоя работа — нас обслуживать. Даже если все было бы очень плохо, терпи и не смей возмущаться. 

— Никаких неудобств, ваша светлость. 

— Спасибо за прогулку, — Лора обняла его за шею, заставляя склониться. Каменное ебало было сложно удержать, но он смог. И более чем уважительно приобнял за плечи в ответ, кивая, мол, не за что. 

— Спасибо, Рэймонд, — добавил Чарльз. Смит исчез в машине, стараясь делать вид, что всё это было нормально. И ловля аристократических наркоманок, и поездки в поместье. И несколько поспешно присланных фотографий ленивых котов. 

Ну хоть что-то из этого происшествия вышло хорошее. Прессфилд стала ему писать, не очень часто и очень осторожно. Присылала ему фотографии чаще, чем слова. Впрочем, ему быстро удалось выяснить, что на регату приезжать не надо. Поэтому пару недель Рэй провёл в спокойствии: несколько раз спрашивал, не хочет ли Лора ещё раз приехать в Лондон, но каждый раз натыкался на отказ. Конечно, с такой упёртостью ей было сложно написать первой. 

Один раз он проснулся от крайне настойчивых сообщений посреди ночи. Прессфилд хотела принять. Сколько бы Рэймонд не щурился и не вздыхал, было куда важнее поддержать её в таком сложном деле. Сам-то он никогда ничего такого серьёзного и не юзал. Не знал, каково это, пусть и честно старался понять. Лора после такого прикрытия своего побега ощутила, что с Рэем поделиться можно, что он не станет говорить об этом отцу. Даже если это всего лишь мысли. 

«Кстати, родители поедут на скачки Гранд Националь только на последний день», — оповестила его Прессфилд в один из таких вечеров, когда они перекидывались сообщениями. 

«Это десятого?»

«Да, только они же в Ливерпуле. Тебя, скорее всего, вызовут ещё ночью».

«Я к ненормированному графику привык. Утащу тебя ночью в лес».

«И будешь читать лекции о том, как полезен ночной воздух?»

Рэй тихо посмеялся себе под нос, сидя на диване со стаканчиком виски. 

«И как полезно гулять по свежести ночного леса».

«Я бы с тобой в лес не пошла. Ты явно из тех, с кем не всегда оттуда возвращаются».

«В прошлый раз же вернулась».

«Случайно повезло».

Перекидываться сообщениями Лоре нравилось. Хоть Смит и не всегда отвечал сразу. Десятое число точно обещало быть интересным. Она успела заранее узнать, что родители отчалят в три часа утра, и, по её мнению, это был странный выбор времени. Да, можно за три-четыре часа добраться до скачек, но ведь это будет семь, до открытия ещё дофига времени. Рэю герцог за пару дней до события пояснил, что они хотели немного отдохнуть перед скачками и едут сначала в отель. Было, конечно, смешно слышать о том, что у его босса попросят премию за ночные выезды. Рэймонд был более чем уверен, что в его зарплату и обязанности это присматривание не входило. 

Но в три утра так в три утра. У него прав на возмущение не было.


	6. Поздравляю! Ты еще не сдох

Освободить день было делом плёвым. Они только-только в начале апреля закрыли всю отчётную документацию перед государством. Вся щука распродана, все налоги уплачены, все зарплаты подкреплены и люди обеспечены. Можно и заняться более важными делами. Микки успешно занял себя налаживанием социальных контактов, Рэй же долго думал о том, чем бы он занялся в обычное время, не поручи ему такой… В какой-то степени, всё же больше отдых, чем работу, особенно по его меркам. В итоге понял, что всё равно нашёл бы себе занятие. Проверку на какой-нибудь из ферм, даже после только что сделанной отчётности. Или, может, начал пересмотр всех цепочек отмыва конопляных денег в рыбные. 

В любом случае, это были бумажки, а не стоять в три часа утра возле поместья, слегка позёвывая и рассматривая его в свете фар и редких фонарей. 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он. Наверное, единственное, чему его обучил Пирсон, это тому, что в приветствии и обращениях надо быть первым. Как человек нижнего ранга. 

— Доброе утро, Рэймонд, — интересно, почему сегодня его приветствовала Анна. Смит поклонился. — Так хорошо, что у тебя есть возможность приглядеть за Лорой, пока нас нет. Но, пожалуйста, будь с ней построже. Я знаю, как она умеет упрашивать и уговаривать. 

— Я постараюсь, — он сжал руку вокруг запястья покрепче. Как сказать о том, что строгие рамки привели к её побегу, он не знал, поэтому решил промолчать и согласиться. Врать её родителям уже было не впервой. — Я хотел бы узнать, могу ли отвезти вашу дочь в Лондон? 

— Конечно. Разве Чарли не написал тебе об этом? 

— Лорд Прессфилд оповестил меня о дозировках лекарств и времени приёма, но ничего не сказал о моей возможности поехать с Лорой в город. 

— Наверное, забыл, — ответила Анна, и у Смита побежали мурашки по шее. Она знала? Или подозревала о том, что они налгали им? Или это просто неудачное совпадение выбора фраз? Глаз предательски дёрнулся, но герцогиня уже отвернулась, уселась в их машину и начала что-то обсуждать с водителем. 

Когда Чарльз торопливо вышел из поместья, наличие Рэймонда он удостоил только коротким взмахом руки и тоже исчез в машине. Рэй вздохнул, провожая взглядом уезжающих родителей, прежде чем заметил, как сонно Прессфилд выползла на улицу, растирая глаза и вся ёжась. 

— Утро, Лора, — поприветствовал он, — не хочешь собрать таблетки на день и покататься со мной по городу? 

— А в честь чего праздник-то? — хриплым ото сна голосом поинтересовалась Лора, как и её мать, попадая в яблочко своими словами. Это у них семейное, что ли? 

— Вообще, у меня сегодня день рождения, — неловко и помедлив ответил Смит, пряча руки в карманы. Обычно он не праздновал. Обычно ему было не до того, сколько вращений вокруг солнца он совершил на этой дрянной планете.

— Правда? — Лора явно удивилась и, кажется, слегка проснулась. — И сколько тебе? 

— Сорок. Юбилей, получается, — пожал плечами он. И не успел ничего спросить, как Прессфилд уже растворилась в предрассветной темноте. 

Долгое время Рэй стоял в ожидании, упершись спиной в свой Мерс и крутя пальцами часы на руке. Куда она запропастилась? 

Стоило ожидать, что Лора вынырнет в его поле зрения с бутылкой. Судя по форме — шампанское. Интересно, правда, зачем. Но все вопросы отпали сами собой, когда она протянула бутылку ему, чуть улыбаясь.

— С днем рождения, мистер Смит. 

Пришлось подойти ближе к фонарям на здании, чтобы рассмотреть упаковку. Рэймонд пробежался взглядом по названию «Dom Perignon Rose», прежде чем строчки о годе разлития попались на глаза. «1980» гордо красовалось на лейбле. Блять. 

— Лора, ты с ума сошла? 

— Уже давно, но в чём проблема? 

— Я не могу принять такое от тебя. 

Вместо ответа Прессфилд вытащила телефон, набрала номер отца и выставила на громкую связь, хотя к себе трубку поднесла поближе. Смит молча слушал, боясь выпустить ценную бутылку из рук. 

— Папуль, — начала она, и лорд сразу же перебил:

— Что произошло? 

— Очень страшное. Представляешь, у мистера Смита сегодня день рождения. Можно я заберу бутылочку «Dom Perignon Rose» восьмидесятого года в подарок? 

— Не шути так, пожалуйста, — Рэй только хотел вмешаться и сказать, что ни за что бы не принял такой подарок, но не успел. — Почему восьмидесятого? 

— Это его год рождения. 

— Разумеется, бери. Хороший выбор. И поздравь его от нас с Энн, не забудь извиниться за то, что мы не знали, — выслушивая лорда, Рэймонд не мог окончательно поверить своим ушам. Лора наградила его выразительным взглядом, мол, сам слышал, всё можно. 

— Обязательно передам ваши поздравления, — пообещала она перед прощанием и завершила звонок. — Ну что, всё ещё не примешь? 

— Куда ж я денусь, — проворчал Смит, — спасибо, конечно. Но можно какой-нибудь ящик, а то я с ума сойду, если в поездке оно разобьётся. 

— А, сейчас. 

Когда она снова исчезла, Рэй громко вздохнул. Может, не надо было ей ничего говорить? В вине, особенно красном, он разбирался куда лучше, чем в шампанском. Особенно таком старом. «Таком же старом, как ты», — подсказал внутренний голос. Смит мотнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли.

Вернулась Прессфилд с какой-то деревянной коробкой и наполнителем. Пока Рэймонд стоял, открыв дверь переднего сиденья, и разбирался с тем, как засунуть шампанское и надёжно обложить наполнителем, её он отправил забрать лекарства и надеть куртку.

— Бутылка едет со мной на переднем, — предупредил он, окидывая взглядом подошедшую обратно Лору. Она сегодня была такой же капустой, как и он: под объёмной джинсовкой виднелась спортивная кофта на замке, а под ней проглядывала белая футболка. Очень празднично. Одной рукой Прессфилд запихивала таблетницу в карман куртки, а во второй держала контейнер с каким-то сэндвичами. Им будет чем позавтракать, удобно. — Итак, куда бы ты хотела поехать? 

— Ты выбирай, твой праздник же. 

— Лора, я сюда приехал по работе, а не отмечать моё сорокалетие, — качнул головой он. 

— А что мешает тебе совместить? 

И хуй ведь поспоришь. С ним родители отпустят Лору куда угодно. Рэй медленно моргал, окидывая Прессфилд многозначительным взглядом. 

— Если я пообещаю вести себя хорошо, ты отметишь свой день рождения со мной? — после долгого молчания спросила она, упёршись взглядом в его глаза. 

— Ладно, — согласился Смит, разглядывая свои ботинки и как-то явно стушевавшись. — Тебе нравятся пляжи? 

— Купаться еще рано, но я люблю виды воды. Что у тебя на уме? 

— Лет пять уже хочу съездить на остров Мерсея. Говорят, он намного интереснее Брайтона. 

— Так поехали, — Лора уже собиралась сесть в машину, как её окликнул из ниоткуда взявшийся повар. Рэй проследил, как мужчина выдал ей большой термос с чаем, а она вернулась в машину с улыбкой. 

Снова включив навигатор, Смит выставил конечную цель на пляж и весь встрепенулся. 

— Включишь что-нибудь из своих плейлистов? — предложил он, пристегнув бутылку к сидению, поправив зеркало и вывернув с проселочной дороги. 

Несколько минут Прессфилд удивленно тёрла подбородок, пытаясь понять, откуда её телефон помнил систему этой машины. В голове всплыл нечёткий образ, включающий в себя запах Рэя и его мягкие губы. Спрашивать, было ли это правдой, Лора даже не подумала. Естественно, выдумки больного мозга под кислотой. Но на всякий случай она уперлась локтем в переднее сиденье, наклоняясь поближе к шее Рэймонда и усиленно вдыхая. 

Смит вздрогнул от звука дыхания под ухом и промолчал. 

— От тебя реально пахнет травой. 

— Я в курсе, — Рэй поправил очки, включая ёбаного сноба. — Я, вообще-то, сам себе парфюм подбирал с аккордом травки в составе. 

— Это же не «афганец»? Пахнет иначе. 

Он вздёрнул брови в удивлении. Кивнул, поглядывая время от времени в зеркало заднего вида. 

— «Афганец» у меня тоже есть. Но он более тяжёлый, не на каждый день. Это «Дым для души» от Киллиан, — пояснил он, — И что ты вообще включила, это разве музыка? 

— Тебе идёт, — Лора насупилась после того, как выслушала объяснение выбора определенных духов. — Обижаешь, это из Бергхайна. 

— Из кого? 

— Откуда, — фыркнула она, — это самый знаменитый клуб Берлина. Они приглашали меня играть, но родители не пустили. 

Но музыку сменила. Просто зашла в составленные уже кем-то плейлисты про «долгое путешествие». Рэй смотрел на дорогу, но добавил приглушенно:

— Тебе тоже Том Форд идёт больше, чем запах скипидара и табака, — отвесив этот неловкий комплимент, в дальнейшем Смит предпочел молчать. Ему в любом случае нельзя было переходить границы дружеского общения. 

По дороге, ожидаемо, Лора уснула. Рэймонд кинул пару взглядов на то, как она приобняла во сне тёплый термос, но убавил слегка музыку. В поездке он долго напрягал память, стараясь припомнить, когда последний раз делал что-то хотя бы близко похожее на празднование. Ему вполне хватало знания, что сегодня он стал старым, и делать с этим ничего не хотелось. В самом факте дня рождения он разочаровался довольно быстро. Пускай Микки всегда был готов освободить ему как минимум вечер, чтобы Рэй смог поехать домой. Но после развода дома его ждал разве что кот, который не понимал ничего в праздниках. Только вот коты живут гораздо меньше людей. И со временем жизнь и дом Смита стали совершенно пусты. 

Рассвет он встретил на М25. Сбавил скорость из-за каких-то очередных уебанских работ на дороге и услышав шевеление за спиной. 

— Можешь поспать ещё, — подметил Рэй, — ехать где-то час. 

На острове он первым делом вбил, где тут есть парковки. Разнообразием они не пестрили: в основном гравийные съезды и небольшие участки неподалеку от пляжей. Ящик с подарком Смит предусмотрительно поставил вниз, пряча возле переднего сидения, только после этого открыл заднюю дверь и потормошил слегка Прессфилд по плечу. 

— Уже приехали? — сонно отозвалась она, поднимаясь и осматриваясь по сторонам. Рэймонд отнял у неё и контейнер с сэндвичами и термос, стоило ей выйти из машины. 

Живописный завтрак на пирсе Северного моря был совсем не тем, что представлял себе Рэй по поводу этого дня. Он не был разочарован: дело было не в этом. Скорее, он не думал о том, что с ним такое когда-то произойдёт. Сэндвичи с яйцом порезаны на удобные порции, которые он прихватывал тремя пальцами, но несколько раз Смит всё-таки дёрнулся, понимая, что кружка у термоса была одна. Он честно пытался пить с другой стороны чашки, но та постоянно крутилась. Оставалось разве что уговаривать себя тем, что своими микробами Лора уже с ним делилась и куда более прямо, чем через одну кружку. 

Бóльшую часть утра они просто бродили по пляжу. Прессфилд носилась по песку, стянув с себя ботинки и носки и слегка, насколько это было возможно в узких джинсах, закатав штанины. Рэю было холодно смотреть, как её бледные конечности омывало море. Чаще всего он просто останавливался неподалеку, сложив руки за спиной, и подставлял лицо солёному ветру. В какой-то момент он позволил себе даже снять очки, убрать их в нагрудный карман стёганой куртки и закрыть глаза, прислушиваясь к шуму набегающих волн. 

Настроение у него было созерцательное. Пляж действительно оказался хорошим — приятный песок, не слишком загруженный людьми (хотя какие люди в апреле попрутся на пляж? Он заметил только нескольких рыбаков, пару местных семей и нескольких собачников), проплывающие мимо каяки и яхточки. Цветные домики на пляже радовали глаз своей красочностью и какой-то английской простотой. Заглядевшись на природу, Рэй совсем позабыл о ходячей титулованной проблеме, и Лора сумела отойти подальше, ловя сигнал на телефоне в стороне от воды, но всё ещё болтаясь босиком.

— Тони? Доброе утро, — заметив проплывающие яхты, Прессфилд не любовалась ими долго, а сразу полезла искать, где тут проводили экскурсионные поездки на этих яхтах. 

— Доброе! Вы хотели бы заказать экскурсию?

— А есть возможность прокатиться сегодня? — мягко поинтересовалась она. 

— К сожалению, бронировать надо заранее. 

— Понимаете, — ещё приглушила тон она, — мы совсем не знали, что приедем сегодня к вам на остров. Мой друг… — слово соскользнуло с языка само, подходящее ситуации, но заставило осечься слегка. Какой он ей, к чёрту, друг? — Жуткий работяга. И у него сегодня юбилей. Я хотела сделать ему такой маленький подарок. Может, если кто-то не приедет или будет местечко между, возьмёте нас? Я заплачу вдвойне, если хотите, втройне. У нас вряд ли выдастся ещё одна такая возможность. 

— Забронируйте на любое ближайшее число через сайт и оплатите сейчас, — начал Тони, — я буду ждать вас через два часа на пирсе. 

— Спасибо большое, — улыбнулась Лора, завершила звонок и сразу же открыла сайт с бронированиями. Оплатить привязанной к смартфону картой было делом быстрым, и с довольной улыбкой она вернулась обратно к Смиту, вновь забралась в воду и, собрав немного в ладони, брызнула их на лицо Рэя, который от такой атаки резко распахнул глаза и уставился на нарушительницу его спокойствия. 

— Ты обещала вести себя хорошо, — ворчание вышло совсем какое-то заглушённое. 

— Что ты там такое бубнишь? Пойдём дальше! 

За два часа они успешно обогнули весь пляж, останавливаясь ненадолго, когда Рэймонду того хотелось. Но план Лоры про доведению Смита до пирса оказался успешным, и теперь она внимательным взглядом искала яхту с нужным названием для их небольшой поездки. Найдя нужную, она прихватила Рэя за рукав куртки и потянула за собой с уверенностью ледокола. И ему не оставалось ничего другого, как подчиниться. 

— Тони! — подозвала Лора, и их капитан-гид вынырнул из нижней части яхты, отряхивая руки после какой-то работы. 

— Добрый день, — кивнул он, и Рэй уставился на всё это с огромным непониманием в глазах. 

— Этот подарок ты тоже не примешь? — пожурила Прессфилд с улыбкой, когда уже забралась на яхту и ждала повторения действий от него. Смит шагнул следом механически, приняв и надев предложенный спасательный жилет, изучал лицо Лоры крайне въедливо. 

— Приму, — на выдохе произнёс он, неуверенно приветствуя гида и усаживаясь на одну из скамеек сбоку. — Я просто не думал, что у тебя есть ещё подарки для меня.

Тур Рэймонд слушал вполуха. Больше сосредоточился на том, чтобы распробовать местных устриц и креветок, разложенных на тарелке, и хлестал представленное шампанское с явным удовольствием. И смотрел. Неотрывно смотрел на море, прижавшись к ограждению. Ветер растрепал его всего, но на это он не обращал никакого внимания. Даже не заметил, как Лора сфотографировала его со спины вполоборота, так был занят странными мыслями и роскошными видами. Залпом допил второй, а может, уже и третий бокал шампанского, прежде чем Прессфилд похлопала его по плечу с просьбой сфоткать на борту. 

Как же ей откажешь. Рэй подождал, пока Лора устроится на скамейке, поправит волосы, не меньше растрепанные бризом, и примет нужную ей позу. Делая сразу пару фотографий, Смит поймал себя на ужасной мысли. Он засматривался. Любовался тем, как мило Прессфилд воевала со своими кудрями, лезущими ей в лицо. Как часто заправляла пряди за уши. Его взгляд проскользнул по россыпи родинок у прищуренных глаз, вниз, вдоль широких скул, и задержался на выразительных губах. Он мог поклясться, что помнил их вкус. Апельсиновая цедра, джин и табак. 

— Как получилось? — влезла она с вопросом, заставляя Рэя усесться рядом и порассматривать вышедшие фотографии. — Вот эта хороша, — выбрала она, листая галерею. Смит не сразу заметил среди картинок свою спину, но пропустил этот факт мимо мыслей. 

— Тони, а можете нас сфотографировать? — внезапно для самого себя поинтересовался он, переводя взгляд на капитана. Тот кивнул с улыбкой, выводя яхту на прямой участочек и принимая телефон из рук Лоры. 

Обвиняя ёбаные пузырьки в алкоголе, Рэймонд уверенно завёл руку на плечо Прессфилд, вжимая её покрепче в себя. Улыбался по-дурацки счастливо. Лора вернула его жест, закидывая руку ему за шею и опуская вниз, согнутую в локте. Он подумал, что она снова состроит хмурую задумчивую мину, как только что на отдельных фотографиях, но заметил краем глаза, что её улыбка была ещё шире, чем у него. На голове был полный бардак, который он поспешно зализал пятерней, но спасло это не особо. 

В какой-то момент от качки Прессфилд навалилась на него, прижимаясь щекой куда-то к бороде, и Рэй скосил на неё взгляд, улыбаясь чуть меньше, и больше любуясь этой близостью. Момент был недолгим, так как Лора быстро подскочила на ноги, забирая свой телефон обратно и разглядывая фотки. Она выбрала две: одну, где они оба лыбились, как идиоты, глядя на фотографа, и вторую, где она увела взгляд на море, потеряв равновесие на скамейке и прижавшись ближе, а Смит смотрел на её лицо. Скинула тут же ему в их переписку, подписав вторую: «Ты на меня пялишься, жуткий старик». 

Несколько минут Рэй стоял у бортика и изучал полученные фотографии. Давно он не видел у себя улыбку. Особенно такую веселую. Совсем не похоже на него. 

— Вам понравилась экскурсия? — спросил капитан яхты, пришвартовываясь у того же пирса, с которого они отчалили. 

— Вы отличный рассказчик, Тони, — похвалила Прессфилд, и Смит коротко кивнул, подтверждая её слова. Даже если выслушал не больше половины. 

— Спасибо за этот тур, — добавил Рэй, стягивая с себя спасательную жилетку. — Какие ещё подарки ты мне припасла? — посмеялся он, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы приобнять Лору, пока они шли на пляж. 

— А ты хочешь ещё подарков? — изогнула вопросительно брови Прессфилд, и Рэймонд пожал плечами. 

— Я хочу поесть. Как думаешь, нас куда-нибудь пустят с твоей бутылкой? 

— Предлагаю забрать её из машины и просто прийти и спросить. 

Так они и поступили. Рэй чрезвычайно бережно донес бутылку без ящика до ближайшего загугленного Лорой ресторана. Домашнее заведение оказалось достаточно лояльным к такого рода поводам. Им даже любезно предложили ведро со льдом. 

— Может, возьмем столик на улице? — предложила Прессфилд, пока Рэй стоял с этим ведром и хотел уже просто куда-нибудь сесть. 

— Хорошо, — согласился он. Вид на море в любом случае был потрясным. А ещё можно было поглядывать на Лору, сидящую напротив. 

— Нам, пожалуйста, вот эту здоровенную тарелку, — Прессфилд указала на ассорти морепродуктов. Когда официант принял заказ и ушел, Смит немного похмурился. 

— Я понимаю, что это домашний ресторан, но почему ты не хочешь заказать что-то более изысканное? 

— Потому что изысканное вино пьют с простой едой, чтобы не перебить вкуса? — Лора подпёрла кулаком лицо. 

— Кто тебе такое сказал? 

— Несколько личных сомелье? — в какой-то издевательской манере то ли ответила, то ли спросила она, и Рэй задумался. Он никогда не думал, что существовало такое правило сочетания вина. Считал, что красное для мяса, белое для сыра или рыбы и больше ни о чем не подозревал. В который раз Смит поражался разнообразию и глубине образования Лоры и удивлялся, каким образом её смог завлечь кто-то настолько пустой, как Пауэр. 

— Насколько хорошо ты разбираешься в винах?

— Достаточно, чтобы подобрать правильную бутылочку к нужному поводу, — ухмыльнулась она, а Рэймонд соединил пальцы в замок на столе, продолжив свой небольшой допрос.

— Почему ты выбрала шампанское? 

— Восьмидесятый был хуёвым годом, — на такую уверенность Рэй вздёрнул брови. Хотел было сказать «тебя ещё даже в проекте не было», но прикусил язык, — для вина, а не твоих гордых родителей. Восемьдесят первый, например, был впечатляющим для Испании. А в восемьдесят втором были потрясные бордо и ещё лучшее шампанское. 

— Сколько стоит эта бутылка? 

Прессфилд посмотрела на него, как на идиота. Это заставило его медленно моргнуть, пытаясь разобраться, что он спросил не так.

— Ценообразование на такие вина не работает так просто. Я же не могу зайти в ближайший Теско или Шпар и прихватить там бутылочку розового шампанского сорокалетней выдержки, — нахмурилась она в ответ, копируя жест и тоже сцепляя пальцы в замок. — Такое либо под заказ у производителя, либо у компаний, занимающихся подбором и «инвестициями» в вино. Ну и аукционы. Но это не такое уж и дорогое. Сейчас, наверное, на аукционе его стартовая цена будет в районе шестиста. 

Подобный ответ позволил Рэю как-то облегченно выдохнуть. Оно, конечно, всё ещё стоило дохуя, но не космически дохуя. 

— Почему тебя этому всему учили? 

Лора подождала, пока официант поставит огромное блюдо на стол и, открыв шампанское, разольёт его по двум бокалам. 

— Отец старомодный. Всегда говорил, что «вина надо знать, чтобы никто не посмел наебать тебя при составлении личного погреба», — Прессфилд прихватила пальцами очищенную креветку и отправила её в рот. Смит тем временем протирал руки антисептической салфеткой и морщил нос на лорино варварство. 

— Так и сказал — наебать? 

— Это вольный пересказ, — отмахнулась она, поднимая бокал и улыбнувшись. — За бандитов предпенсионного возраста! 

— А можно сегодня без напоминаний о моём возрасте? — пощурился Рэй, тоже обхватив бокал пальцами. 

— За бандитов с дёргающимся глазом и любовью к нотациям? — как-то не очень уверенно вышел второй тост, но за него Смит мог выпить с куда более заметной радостью. Нотации он и правда любил, а нервный тик был неизбежен с особенным типом юных леди. Они чокнулись бокалами, и Рэймонд аккуратно глотнул винтажного шампанского, пытаясь как-то разобрать его вкус, а не сразу заедать крабом. Он ощутил землистость напитка и первым — яркий привкус тягучего тоффи, после него складность ореха и на остаток зрелые красные ягоды вишни, смешанные с каким-то цветочным привкусом, который он не разобрал. Но блять, как же это было вкусно. 

Непринуждённый разговор лился так же легко, как шампанское по бокалам. Лора, правда, после второго отказалась, сославшись на то, что её таблетки мешать с алкоголем, вообще-то, нельзя, но немножко можно. Поэтому оставшиеся две трети «Dom Perignon Rose» он лакал один, и лакал усиленно. Наблюдал за тем, как ловко Прессфилд разбиралась с устрицами, сбрызгивая лимонным соком, пока он ебался с клешней какого-то упёртого краба, пытаясь достать мясо. В основном жевал креветок, пару раз устриц, но устрицы ему не нравились, заедал всё подкопченной рыбкой, чопорно вытирая пальцы салфеткой, тогда как Лора садистки для его нервной системы облизывала свои руки. 

— Садись ко мне, — позвал он, разглядев закатывающееся за море солнце, — у меня тут первый ряд для просмотра заката. 

— Одну минутку, — Прессфилд исчезла в здании, и её отсутствие Смит ощутил резко, словно кто-то провёл тупым ножом по руке и всё зверски саднило. Без неё он бы на этот остров никогда и не выбрался. Она насытила его день этими странными событиями, о которых он мог вспоминать только с дебильной улыбкой. 

— Я ничего не пропустила? — Лора плюхнулась на скамейку рядом с ним, уселась поближе и уставилась вдаль. Рэймонд сдержаться не смог: обвил, прильнул, обнял за плечо рукой, мягко прижимая поближе к себе. От алкоголя горели щёки, от близости тепло уходило куда-то вниз живота, пока они молча смотрели на закат, слушая шум прибоя, чаек и разговоров людей вокруг, слившихся в единообразный фон. И большую часть времени он смотрел вовсе не на солнце. 

Официант притащил им шоколадный брауни, и Рэй в который раз за этот день посмеялся, глядя на то, как одну маленькую свечку воткнули в шарик мороженого сверху выпечки. 

— С днём рождения, Рэй, — на самое ухо прошептала ему Прессфилд, посылая табун мурашек вдоль спины. Он повернул к ней лицо совсем не вовремя — или вовремя, если считать его желание быть ближе, — и получил короткий поцелуй в уголок губ. Наверняка Лора собиралась чмокнуть его в щёку, но эти планы он совершенно расстроил. И был этому рад. 

Он задул свечку, загадывая, чтобы в его следующий день рождения Лора всё ещё была рядом, а потом тяжело втянул носом воздух, потому что Прессфилд наглейшим образом стала отламывать кусочек от его шоколадного праздничного брауни, даже если и своей ложкой. Но в итоге смирился. Сдался и аккуратно положил свободную от ложечки ладонь на острую коленку. 

Рэй не подозревал, что это было: проверка, желание или просто шампанское выбило своими пузырьками все мозги, но ждал реакции на свою руку. И получил её. Лора подвинула свою ногу ближе к его, слегка разводя колени, и склонилась корпусом ближе. До самого захода солнца и исчезновения с тарелки последних остатков мороженого Смит гладил худое бедро, забираясь рукой неприлично высоко, потом опускался обратно к колену. Он представлял себе, как было бы сейчас хорошо оказаться вдвоём в машине, где он смог бы поглаживать Прессфилд везде, где она позволит. На большее Рэймонд не рассчитывал, понимая, сколько проблем вызовет подобное поведение с его стороны. Вот только мысли о машине привели совсем к другим, от которых он и смог разве что протянуть длинное, усталое, тяжелое:

— Блять. 

С тем количеством пузырьков, что заменили ему все жидкости мозга, вести машину точно было нельзя. А время уже семь. Сука! 

— Что не так? — с явными нотками слабого опьянения в голосе отозвалась Лора. Ощущая, что этот эффект на неё произвело отнюдь не шампанское. 

— Я не могу вести машину. 

«А твои родители вернутся со скачек в полдесятого, и нас в поместье не будет. Отлично, да?» — эти мысли он успешно проглотил, в срочном порядке названивая Банни. 

— Банни, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня забрал. Возьми с собой Дейва, чтобы не оставлять тут машину. Я буду ждать на стоянке западного пляжа острова Мерсея. 

Работники у них были идеальные. Банни не стал спрашивать, какого хуя босс забыл на острове, да ещё и в подпитии. Просто пообещал быть как можно быстрее. Как можно быстрее означало, что они ещё два часа просидят в ожидании. Мысль о лорде, невозвращении Лоры домой вовремя и всех этих проблемах сбила весь настрой Рэймонда. Наглаживать коленку он больше не мог. Но был не против посидеть на пирсе ещё немного, забрав с собой пустую бутылку из ресторана, решив, что памятный сувенир ему не помешает. 

Так они и просидели на пирсе, аккуратно приобняв друг друга, будто нельзя, будто их сейчас растащат в разные стороны и больше они не увидятся. В девять добрался Банни, широкой улыбкой поприветствовал Лору и, не задавая никаких вопросов, уселся за руль. Пристёгиваясь на переднем пассажирском, Рэй в полном отчаянии позвонил герцогу, надеясь, что тот будет в хорошем настроении, потому что привозить Прессфилд домой в час ночи ему не улыбалось. Да и Банни наверняка тоже. 

— Добрый вечер, — аккуратно начал он, когда герцог взял трубку. Как изысканно сказать о том, что они приговорили бутылочку и ехать никуда не хочется и не можется? — Вы не будете против, если сегодня Лора снова переночует у меня?

— Я так понимаю, вы отпраздновали и не отказались пригубить, — с мягкой улыбкой произнес лорд, и Рэй закусил губу. 

— Да, — сознался он, скрываться всё равно было бесполезно. 

— А Лора рядом? Я могу поговорить с ней?

— Конечно, — Рэймонд протянул телефон назад и вложил в руку Прессфилд. Она, развалившись на заднем сиденье, совсем не чувствовала стыда за согнутые в коленях ноги, стоящие своими длинными узкими ботинками прямо на дорогой коже. 

— Ал-лоу, — не пытаясь как-то протрезветь, начала Лора. — М? Да, пару бокальчиков. Не, мы поехали в ресторан, где можно со своим. О, классное оно. Но уже последние года доживает, пузырьки немного не те. Нет, грибного привкуса не было. Или был? — обратилась она к Смиту, тыркнув его рукой за локоть. 

— Я ощутил только орехи и какие-то ягоды, что-то вроде вишни, или черешни, сладкое такое и спелое. 

— Вот, слышал? Да, я бы сказала, ещё осталась динамичность, — пожалуй, Рэя удивило, что говорили они только об алкоголе. Не о том, что она второй раз остаётся ночевать в его доме. Откуда столько доверия? — Это неправда. Я не уговаривала Рэя оставить меня в Лондоне. Да, он разрешил. Ты сам не любишь, когда тебя зовут герцогом, а ему не нравится официозный «мистер Смит», так что ничего я не проявляю никакого неуважения! Сейчас, — Лора протянула смартфон обратно, и Смит коротко прочистил горло. 

— Она точно не просила задержаться в городе? 

— Нет, это было моё решение. Не хотелось бы беспокоить вас снова ночью, — с явной осторожностью начал он. 

— Её ночёвка не доставит неудобств? 

— Никаких, — заверил Рэй. 

— Тогда до встречи завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.ibb.co/Jkc0T3h/30039723200-a14be5bc17-h.jpg  
> Пляжик
> 
> https://i.ibb.co/8g5CMpL/16362034019-67c1255479-h.jpg  
> Простые английские домики
> 
> https://i.ibb.co/hZB7zfB/50109427771-7c1270f4fb-h.jpg  
> Лодочки


End file.
